The Dragon Prince
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Dragons, celestial beings of great power. It is said that there were four dragon emperors that held the powers of the gods, the eldest of the four was Ao Kuang, God of the Eastern Seas. It is told that to wield his power, one must have a strong heart. This is the story of the Dragon Prince, a story of love, friendship, and adventure. [Revamped and renamed from Legacy of the Void]
1. Chapter 1

**NA: This will be the last story idea I have for the year. Magi really is an interesting and fun show to watch and I have grown to love the show and manga.**

**Another thing I like about the show is Hakuei Ren, the eighth princess of the Kou Empire.**

**Chapter 1: For the Dancing and the Dreaming**

**Eight years ago**

"Ne, Hime-chan."

A girl with dark hair blushed and covered the lower half of her mouth when a blonde haired boy with whisker marks on each cheek called out to her.

The blonde boy grabbed her hand out of concern, "Hime-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine Naru-kun." She stuttered, her face flushed at the smile her only friend was giving her.

These two teenagers were Naruto Namikaze, prince of the Kingdom of Fire and youngest child to Emperor Minato Namikaze and Empress Kushina Namikaze. He was a handsome boy with bright spiky sun-kissed blonde hair tied into a long pony tail that went down to his back and sky blue eyes that shined like a beautiful gemstone. The second person was Hakuei Ren, affectionately called Hime-chan by Naruto, she is the First and eldest princess of the Kou Empire who was very shy when it comes to people. Naruto was the only person she would be willing to open up to every time he comes to visit.

Both the Kou Empire and the Kingdom of Fire had enjoyed a healthy friendship over the past decades, this of course sparked a budding relationship between Naruto and Hakuei, while both of them were shy about it they did not deny the fact that they were the best of friends. Both parents from both sides agreed that a marriage was to be arranged between the two once they both turn seventeen, for now since they were only still sixteen they should enjoy each other's company.

"So you want to go see the fireworks with me tonight?"

"E-Eh?" the raven haired flushed once more at the sudden proposal he had given her, he was practically asking her out.

"Hime-chan you don't want to?"

"N-No, I do want to go with you!" once she said those words her blush deepened and began to stutter like a firecracker, she once again covered the lower half of her face so he wouldn't see her extremely reddened face.

"Why are you blushing, we're just going to the fireworks tonight."

"B-But…"

"Come on." He took her hand and led her up a hill.

"I-I t-thought we're going to watch the fireworks tonight?"

He grinned, "We are, and this hill is the best spot to watch it from."

Hakuei just kept on stuttering as she was led up the hill, her heart was beating at an increased rate by the fact that he was holding her hand and her stomach felt like there were butterflies inside it. As soon as they were at the top of the hill she could only gaze in amazement at how beautiful the Kou Empire was. Night had already fallen and the two sat beside each other with their hands together. "Beautiful…" was the only word she could say as she watched the fireworks.

"Yeah… beautiful." He said, but he wasn't looking at the fireworks, "You're beautiful."

"Eh?" she turned to look at him but was cut off as he planted his lips onto hers, her mind went blank for a few seconds before her eyes closed and returned the kiss her childhood friend and crush was giving her.

"I love you, Hakuei Ren, for three wonderful years since we met I have loved you."

Her face was lightly flushed but returned the smile he had given her, "And I love you, Naruto Namikaze, you were the only person who befriended me, you are my first and only love."

From a pocket he produced a small beautifully crafted comb, it was a dark pink wooden comb with small flowers carved onto its surface, carefully he replaced the ornament on the princess' head with the comb he had taken out, "I know we're only sixteen Hime-chan, but when the time comes… will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened with tears welling, he asked her, he finally asked her. She engulfed him into a tight hug with her tears now flowing down her pretty face, as soon as she was about to give him her answer he began to whistle and lead her into a dance as the fireworks kept on kept on going in the background.

**Naruto:**

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drowning<br>And gladly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me<p>

No scorching sun  
>Nor freezing cold<br>Will stop me on my journey

If you will promise me your heart

And love…

**Hakuei:**

...And love me for eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear,  
>your mighty words astound me.<br>But I've no need of mighty deeds  
>when I feel your arms around me.<p>

**Naruto:  
><strong>But I would bring you rings of gold  
>I'd even sing you poetry<br>And I would keep you from all harm  
>If you would stay beside me<p>

**Hakuei:  
><strong>I have no use for rings of gold  
>I care not for your poetry<br>I only want your hand to hold

**Naruto:  
><strong>I only want you near me

**Both:  
><strong>To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
>For the dancing and the dreaming<br>Through all life's sorrows and delights  
>I'll keep your love inside me<br>I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drowning<br>And gladly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me<p>

They kissed on more time with Hakuei giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen, "Yes, I will marry you Naruto."

***ROAR***

The area was deafened by a loud roar, the couple turned to see a large blue creature with multiple tendrils and tails walking up to them, "W-What is that thing?" the black haired girl was trembling with fear as the large creature approached them.

"I don't know but stay behind me!" he drew his katana as the creature crept closer and closer.

**"Prepare for death." **The creature spoke through its mouthless face.

"The only one who is going to die is you monster!" Naruto charged at the creature with his sword set ablaze by his magic. But it was only blocked by an invisible wall, "Gah!" he flung back onto the ground as the creature somehow threw him back with a psychic blast.

"Naruto!" the princess rushed to him as he was on ground, "Naruto!"

"I'm fine." He grunted as he got back up. He looked to see his parents and siblings coming to help along with Hakuei's family, "Thank Kami, they're here."

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina rushed to her youngest child and hugged him, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not." He shook his head as he glared at the creature taunting them.

**"Splendid, all of you will die."**

"Dwell in my body, Kurama!" Naruto roared as his body was engulfed in a large flame, transforming him into an orange haired man with fox ears and nine-tails, "HRRRAAAGH!" he charged at the creature once more with his sword, this time it got through the barrier and slashed the creature's chest.

The monster roared in pain and staggered back, using his tendrils they lunched at the orange-haired boy only for it to be deflected by another person, "Aneue!"

Princess Erza, and the only daughter of Minato and Kushina blocked the attack using her two swords, this only angered the creature more and released a large psychic wave that made everyone fall to the ground. It roared once more and made to squash Erza with its feet only for her to be pushed aside and for Naruto to block it with his sword, "Aneue, get Hakuei out of here!"

The creature roared again, stretching its arms wide and creating a massive dark sphere.

"Everyone get back!"

Hakuei tried to struggle from Erza's grasp as she kept calling her beloved's name, but the hill was then blinded by a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes for a moment before reopening them, the area where Naruto and the creature was, was replaced by a massive scorch mark that burnt the grass around it.

The young princess fell to her knees and crawled to the area, "Naruto… Naruto… NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Present**

"NARUTO!" Hakuei screamed as she sat upright on her bed, her face filled with sweat.

"Hime-sama!" a guard opened the door with his sword brandished, ready to strike whatever threat is in the palace, "Hime-sama are you alright, I heard you scream."

"It's nothing, just a bad dream, you may go now."

"Hai, hime-sama."

Once the guard left she went to her side table and picked up the betrothal comb Naruto gave her on that fateful night, it had been three years since he 'died', but she knew he was still alive, she just knew it. "Naruto…" she muttered his name as she lay back down on the bed, clutching the comb to dear life. On that horrid night she watched as her only friend, and her first and only love vanished. She had ordered a search party search high and low for the vanished prince, but was rescinded by her own father as he was now declared dead. It had been eight years since and she had rejected all suitors vying for her affection, for none of them compared to her precious Naruto.

"Naruto… come back." she curled up to her side wept as she placed the comb to her chest, "Please come back."

It had been eight years since his 'death' and Hakuei had changed, gone was the shy young girl. In its place was a strong willed girl but every night she would cry herself to sleep for her love. Every day she would put up a face of strength to the people she meets, she would spoil her younger sibling Hakuryuu, fearing that she might lose him as well. It had been eight painful years and still there was no sight of Naruto. Every suitor given to her had given up for her affection as she wanted none of them, there was only one man for her, and he was long gone.

She had grown considerably, able to capture a dungeon and becoming a King Vessel of a Magi named Judar. She got herself a Djinn by the name of Paimon, she had also become a general of the Northern Station Corps of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. Their goal being to unite the world alongside the Kingdom of Fire.

She had not gotten along with Naruto's older brother Menma, who would always mock Naruto's 'death' because he was weak, she honestly hated that man. She would visit Kushina as often as she wants to comfort her as she had become isolated herself ever since Naruto's 'death.' Not even her own husband could comfort her. Erza had steeled herself and became a strict woman, becoming a general as well and commanding the Kingdom of Fire's elite Anbu Corps. Unlike Menma she loved Naruto dearly, always doting on him when he was younger.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hakuei sighed as she looked onwards, she was ordered by her step-father the current emperor of the Kou Empire to negotiate with annexing the Kouga clan into their empire. Unfortunately a man by the name of Ryosai was assigned under her command, a cynical man with a lust for power. Temporarily putting him in command unfortunately was her largest mistake as she was now down on her knees with arrow wounds on her shoulders and legs.

"You're going to die slowly and painfully! Just like that pathetic prince with that monster I was able to summon eight years ago!" Ryosai laughed maniacally as he raised his word, ready strike the woman down.

"YOU BASTARD, IT WAS YOU!" she roared and struggled to get on her feet, in front of her was the man responsible for Naruto's death.

The man just kept on laughing as he lowered his sword.

Hakuei closed her eyes, ready for the death that is to come, _'Naruto… I'm coming.' _but she did not feel the cold blade on her neck, instead she heard a swishing noise.

She opened her eyes to see Ryosai's blade cut in half as a man clad in red and golden armor with a dragon's head on his left shoulder. For a weapon he wielded a sword glowing green energy.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryosai demanded as he ordered the archers to aim their arrows at the newcomer.

The mysterious man said nothing as he began to whistle a tune, a tune Hakuei knew very well. The man turned his covered face towards the wounded princess and smiled under his mask, "I'll be right with you…"

"Hime-chan."

**NA: AHAHAHAHA! I bet you guys hate me for doing this cliffhanger.**

**I based Naruto's armor from Ao Kuang in Smite, and decided he will be his Djinn as well, it seems fitting. The sword is also Ao Kuang's sword so he will be a sword master.**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: So here we are, I just bought Ao Kuang yesterday and let me tell you, he is powerful but he does have his weaknesses. He is especially vulnerable to assassins due to his low health, he may be classified as a mage but he plays more like an assassin.**

**So yes I made Ao Kuang a Djinn in this, but he won't be coloured blue. You can say that he is a unique Djinn. His metal vessel is his very own sword that Ao Kuang gave him after conquering his dungeon.**

**Chapter 2: Sister**

"I'll be right with you… Hime-chan."

Hakuei stared at the man with wide eyes, there was only one man who called her that, "Naruto…"

"Impossible!" Ryosai seethed with rage, "You died, I made sure of it!"

"You should have double checked." The red and golden armored man swung his sword, creating strong winds that devastated the field surround them, but protected its master and Hakuei from within. "You will pay for your treachery Ryosai, but most of all… you will pay for harming my princess!"

"HAR-HAR INFIGAR!"

The area ignited with a large explosion, immolating the traitorous soldiers. Distracted by this event Naruto made his chance and completely sliced the man in half from top to bottom.

The rest of the soldiers were staring at a giant blue headless man with a blue haired boy wearing a white turban standing on top of it.

"Good timing Aladdin." Naruto grinned as he removed his helmet, his blonde hair now red with a unique Mohawk tied into a ponytail that went down to his back. His blue eyes now red as well but retained his whisker marks, and a green dragon tattoo was on the left part of his neck.

"Naru-kun."

"Shh." The red head knelt down cradled her into his arms, "You're as beautiful as you were eight years ago, Hime-chan."

"Where were you these past eight years?"

"A place where I grew stronger, a magnificent place I cannot wait to show you." he lowered his head and placed his lips up hers in a kiss, savoring her luscious taste, "I remember these lips."

"I remember yours." Tears begun to fall down her cheeks as she cried, "I missed you so much."

"I'm here now, and I won't be leaving your side anytime soon."

Hakuei nodded and smiled before turning her head to Aladdin, "What are you?"

"A Magi."

"Magi?" her eyes widened and turned to her reunited lover to which he nodded in confirmation.

"I am one of his King Vessels." The blond said as he held her closer, Hakuei was once again shocked to hear this.

"What about Kurama, what happened to your other Djinn?"

Naruto's face went solemn, "The day I disappeared eight years ago, Kurama was lost. I don't know where he is now."

"I see."

"But don't worry." He reassured her as he kissed her forehead, "Ao Kuang is with me now, and thanks to Aladdin over here I was able to conquer another dungeon."

Before she could say anything the princess' fan begun to glow.

"Onee-san, can I see that for a second?" Aladdin pressed his finger on the glowing fan and immediately the area was engulfed in a blinding light.

"Good day to you all." A feminine voice was heard, everyone opened their eyes to see a blue woman with pointed ears and blue hair, she was clad in white garbs that did nothing to cover her chest that had piercings on her nipples. "I am Paimon, a Djinn created by Solomon from Maniacal Love and Chaos."

Aladdin's flute and Naruto's sword begun to glow as well and immediately the same headless blue giant appeared, but what shocked everyone besides Naruto and Aladdin was that a large green and blue dragon revealed itself before them.

"Oh my!" Paimon smiled, "Now this is a rare encounter."

The dragon snorted, **"Paimon, to think that you of all people would become the Djinn of my master's mate."**

"Well if it isn't the old prude." The female Djinn giggled, "It's been a while." She then looked around before locking her eyes at the young bluenette, "In any case, where did the power to materialize my form come from? Oh, it's a Magi, and you brought me an extremely rare guest!"

Paimon immediately approached Ugo who went pink in embarrassment for some reason.

"It's happening again." Aladdin said as he looked at the conversing Djinns, "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Don't even bother Aladdin, this is a conversation between Djinn."

**"As if I would enter a conversation with that woman." **Ao Kuang huffed before looking at Hakuei, **"And this must be Princess Hakuei, an honor to meet you your acquaintance, Naruto-sama speaks highly of you."**

"Ao Kuang," she muttered his name as her eyes widened in realization, "you can't be THE Ao Kuang, Dragon God of the Eastern Seas."

**"I am him, Hakuei-sama. Naruto-sama was deemed worthy to wield my power and my sword, for his heart is strong and his will unflinching."**

She looked at her lover with a smile as she nuzzled his neck, "Only you would do something this unpredictable."

"I aim to please Hime-chan."

The dragon smiled at the scene, **"It is rare to see such pure love these days, it warms my soul to see this once more, not since my wife Nu Wa."**

"We will find her Ao Kuang, I promised you remember?"

**"Yes."** The dragon nodded, **"And for that I am grateful."**

"I see." Came the voice of Paimon as she attempted to hug Hakuei only to be growled at by the dragon, "Fine." she pouted before looking at the rest of the group, "I understand the situation now at least. There's something going on with the world, but that's got nothing to do with me. I only care about my King Vessel, Hakuei-chan."

"Aladdin." Naruto turned to the boy, "You remember when I told you that there are other Magi in this world?" Aladdin nodded, "Hakuei-chan was also chosen to be a King Vessel by the Kou Empire's Magi, Judar."

"I was invited into a dungeon three years ago by that priest." Hakuei said who was still being held by her lover.

"Hai." Paimon nodded, "It seems you have already chosen your King Vessel."

"I am not the only one." The red head said with a smirk, "The other is Alibaba Saluja, long lost prince of the Balbadd Kingdom."

"They said he died." Hakuei said with eyes as she finally sat up but still leaned on the red head for support.

"I don't know how he got away, but he holds the Djinn Amon."

"Oh my!" Paimon giggled, "I haven't seen the old man for quite some time."

**"Enough of this woman, we have more important matters to attend to." **Ao Kuang really did not like her, oh heavens why did she have to be Hakuei's Djinn? **"Naruto-sama, we must tend to Hakuei-sama's wounds."**

Naruto nodded, "Aladdin, I will see you at Balbadd, Alibaba is most likely there."

"Hai, Naruto-onii-san."

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside Hakuei's tent Naruto was tending to his lover's wounds as she lay on her cot, "Honestly, becoming general is not something I would expect from you."

"A lot has changed these past eight years."

"How is my family back home?"

Hakuei closed her eyes and sighed, "Kushina-sama hasn't been doing well to be honest, ever since your 'death' she barely shows her face anymore. Your brother on the other hand doesn't care, viewing you as a weak boy unworthy of the Namikaze name."

"I'm not surprised, aniue has always been a self-centered person. What of aneue?"

"Erza became the general of the Anbu corps, she became a strict woman and devoted herself to becoming stronger, she blames herself for not being strong enough to protect you."

The red head sighed and laid down beside her with his front facing her, "We'll go there first before going back to the Kou Empire. You know technically we're still engaged, that is if you'll still have me."

She kissed him and nuzzled his chest, "Of course I will, you are the only man I want to marry."

"As soon as we're back home, we will have the grandest wedding ever. Whatever you want, you will have it. You are my princess after all."

"And you are my prince."

**XXXXXXXX**

Seisyun Ri, Hakuei's attendant dropped to one knee as he greeted the long lost prince, "Naruto-sama, it warms my heart to know that you are alive."

"Rise, Seisyun. I want to thank you for being by Hakuei-chan's side."

"No thanks are needed Naruto-sama." The white haired man shook his head, "I was only doing my duty."

"Nevertheless, you have my thanks. Now what do we do with these traitors?" he asked as he turned to the soldiers of the Northern Station Corps, all of them were quivering with fear as the prince glared daggers at them.

"I will handle them along with those loyal to Hakuei-sama, we will directly send them back to the Kou Empire where they will be tried."

The red head nodded, "Good, ensure they don't try anything. Hakuei-chan and I will be leaving tonight for the Kingdom of Fire."

"I hope you two have a safe trip."

"We will."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Kingdom of Fire was located north of the Kou Empire, since they were in an alliance the two countries were more than happy to share their land with each other. At the gates of the capital city of Konoha two lazy gate guards were 'vigilantly' keeping watch when they spotted two silhouettes from the distance, "Oy Izumo, we got two people coming." One of the guards nudged the other to wake up.

"What do we got this time Kotetsu, my dream was just getting good."

"We got two people on horseback coming towards us."

Izumo shrugged, "So? Let them in, they're probably from the Kou Empire."

**XXXXXXXX**

"You never told me about that tattoo on your neck."

"Oh this?" Naruto placed a hand on the spot where the tattoo resides, "I got this from Ao Kuang after clearing his dungeon. He says it signifies that I have earned the title of the Dragon Prince."

The dark haired princess' jaw dropped, "He made you his heir?"

"Yup."

Hakuei shook her head, "Only you, Naru-kun, only you. And what about your hair, why is it red?"

"I'll explain everything later." As soon as the two entered the gates Naruto suddenly became serious, "PEOPLE OF THE FLAME! YOUR PRINCE HAS RETURNED!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Minato Namikaze sighed as he sat on his throne with a downcast look, it had been eight years since his youngest child died, but that was all going to change.

"My king!" a guard stormed through the doors with a look of disbelief.

"What is it, and why are you making that face?"

The guard didn't get to say anything as the door swung wide open, "Some welcoming committee you got here dad."

_'That voice.'_ Minato's eyes soon went to the door and spotted a man with red mohawk hair that fell to his forehead and tied into a ponytail that fell all the way to his back. He had crimson red eyes, but what was most noticeable was his whisker marks, there was only person who had those whisker marks. "Naruto, you're alive?"

"Alive and well, and there are some things we need to discuss alone. You have been hiding some stuff from us."

_'He knows about his heritage, with hair and eyes like that, there is no mistaking it, he awakened his heritage.'_ Minato could only nod, "Your mother should still be in your room."

**XXXXXXXX**

Kushina was a beautiful woman, despite her age she still looked very young, "What do you want!? I'm not going out!" she shouted as she clutched the pillow Naruto used to sleep on, it had been eight years and she barely left the confines of his room.

"It's just me mom, I'm home."

She gasped as she looked up to see familiar whisker marks, even with his hair and eyes red there was only one person she knew who had those birth marks, "Musuko, my baby is that you?"

"It is." He slowly walked up to her and knelt down, far enough for her hands to reach his face.

"My baby… my baby boy…" Kushina wept, her crimson red eyes were now watery pools that overflowed with tears. She immediately grabbed in a hug, fearing that he would disappear once more.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I see, so you finally found out that you're half-Fanalis. But that isn't why you wanted to discuss it with us." Minato said as he sat down in the family living room.

"I met a Fanalis in Qishan where I met the Magi Aladdin, a girl to be exact."

"And what of it?"

"She looked so much like mom."

Both parents froze, Kushina began to shake as those words repeated in her head, "What was her name?"

"Morgiana."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Mor, you're going to Balbadd to catch a ship to your homeland, right?" Aladdin was currently walking down a path in a jungle with a red haired girl around the age of 15-16.

"Yes." The girl replied with a neutral face, "And also because I wanted to see you three again. I wanted to give my thanks to you, Alibaba, and Naruto."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Morgiana." Kushina's eyes widened, "Morgiana."

Naruto narrows his eyes, "You know that name, what are you not telling me?"

Minato placed a hand on his wife's hands and nodded to her before facing Naruto, "Fifteen to sixteen years ago, your mother gave birth to a girl, a Princess of Fire, only for her to be kidnapped by an unknown assailant. To this day we haven't stopped sending out search parties for her."

"You mean to tell me that the Fanalis I met in Qishan is my-"

"Yes." Minato nodded, "Morgiana is your long lost younger sister, now please tell me where do you think she's headed, if you know we can finally reunite with her."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hello there!" a man with long purple hair extended his arms out, he was currently wearing nothing but a leaf on his… crotch. "What a beautiful day we're having!"

Aladdin and Morgiana just stared at the man with blank faces until both their mouths opened wide in gasps, "Mor, stand back! He's dangerous!"

"No it's okay!" Morgiana dropped into a fighting stance, "I'll handle this!"

Aladdin turned to the red head, "He might be a monster!"

The purple haired man just raised his hands, "No wait, you got it all wrong, just hear me out!"

**NA: Bet you guys didn't see that coming, I am so evil!**

**Yes Naruto is a half-breed Fanalis because Kushina is a full blooded one while Minato is human.**

**And another thing, Sinbad, you're an idiot.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: And here we are in the first Balbadd Arc, this is going to be interesting as with Naruto in the picture Hakuei will be more involved in Aladdin's adventures.**

**So let's get this on!**

**Chapter 3: The Kingdom of Balbadd**

**Konoha**

**Capital City of the Kingdom of Fire**

**Few hours earlier**

Just before they left, Naruto and Hakuei married. He said he had made her wait eight years, he wasn't going to let her wait, not even for a bit. The wedding ceremony was small, with Minato and Kushina and Naruto's grandparents as witnesses, unfortunately Erza and Menma weren't present. They were after all in a hurry, the lost fire princess had been finally been found. Naruto had decided that since he does not wish to take the throne he would take his mother's maiden name, Uzumaki, a fitting name for the holder of Ao Kuang.

"Ao Kuang, come!" Naruto shouted as he raised his sword into the air.

"The Sword of the Dragon God Ao Kuang." Minato could not believe his eyes, for him to see such an ancient metal vessel at the hands of his youngest son, he wondered what Naruto had been through. _'I can't believe I didn't notice it, he's even wearing his armor.'_

The sword glimmered with green light as a giant green dragon appeared before the entire city of Konoha, the citizens were awed by its presence, for before them was a Dragon God.

**"What is thy bidding, Naruto-sama?"**

"I need you to take me and my wife to the Kingdom of Balbadd, my long lost sister is there."

The dragon nodded, **"I will do as you command, and congratulations on your marriage."**

Naruto turned to his parents as he helped his wife up, "I will see you when I get back with Morgiana."

The parents could only nod dumbly as they were still in shock that he had a dragon god for a Djinn. They had never expected that he could be so in sync with his Djinn, to be able to materialize him in full form. What had he been up to these past eight years?

"Fly, Ao Kuang!"

**"As you command."**

"T-That was Ao Kuang, Dragon God of the Easter Seas." Kushina stuttered as she watched the dragon take off with her son and new daughter-in-law.

Minato grabbed his wife's hand, "He's gotten stronger, I mean he even started his own kingdom."

"I'm not surprised." Kushina said as she leaned on her husband's shoulder, "He is our son after all."

"The Dragon Nation huh, what has he been up to these past eight years? I bet it was quite the adventure."

Kushina giggled, "He looks up to Sinbad after all."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Balbadd**

**Present time**

"Ugo!" Aladdin could not believe the devastation Ugo had brought down to the area, creating a massive crater from a magoi blast.

"My, my, what's with that monster?"

A shadow covered the blue headless giant to reveal a dark pink haired young woman wearing a royal oriental dress, with her on a large magic carpet was cadre of soldiers at her command.

"It seems you've bullied my little Judal harshly." The woman said with a frown on her face as she glared at Ugo.

"Looks like he got through the skin of his teeth." The girl's attendant said.

"His injuries are rather severe. Ka Koubun, you better heal him properly, we can't have him die."

The man clad in yellow and black holding a green fan nodded, "I understand, princess. He's our precious priest after all."

"Sin!" Jafar spoke.

"I know." A purple haired man nodded, "They're from the Kou Empire."

"Kou Empire!?" Aladdin gasped alongside Alibaba and Morgiana.

_'And they're using such a large magical item.' _the man called Sin thought, _'They're not ordinary people. Who are they?'_

Ugo's hands started to glow with power again, making the Kou princess raise an eyebrow, "What? Does that monster still want to fight? How interesting. Very Well then, I will be his opponent."

"Please be careful, princess." The princess' attendant Ka Koubun spoke up with a hint of concern in his voice.

"It's okay." The princess shrugged as she took out her golden hair piece, "Just leave it to me, you should concentrate on healing Judal."

"I will." The man bowed and went to work.

The princess then held the hair piece with both hands and begun chanting, "O spirit of sorrow and isolation, I command thee and thine vessel. Using my magoi, bestow great power upon my will. Come, Vinea!"

At her command water in the shape of a dragon materialized around her, getting gasps and widened eyes from the people on the ground.

"She has a Djinn's metal vessel!?" Sin said as he looked at the power the girl had.

"Here I come!" the girl made a massive grin as water started surrounding her.

Ugo wasted no time and jumped into the air, his heated hands vaporizing the water the princess was using.

"It's hot." The princess hissed, "You're evaporating all the water I've collected! Just die already!" she roared as she raised her hairpiece, the water surrounding it and materializing into a bright blue sword.

"What the hell is that!?" Alibaba could not believe his eyes, that girl used her Djinn powers to create a sword out of water.

Within a heartbeat the princess pointed her large sword forward and completely impaled Ugo, causing him to retreat back into the golden flute.

"Ugo!" Aladdin screamed for his friend's name as the flute fell onto the ground.

"How was that Ka Koubun?"

Ka Koubun simply bowed, "Impressive as always, princess."

"How's Judal-chan doing?"

"I've performed some emergency first aid." The man replied as healing water surrounded the black haired Magi, "But I'll need a proper facility to completely heal him."

"Then let's get going." The princess ordered before dodging a fireball. "What do you want?" she glared at Aladdin who was on his magic carpet. "We were just saving our friend from that monster."

"You're wrong!" Aladdin growled, "Ugo was just fighting to save everyone! Your friend was the one who started the fight!"

"I see." The princess smirked, "Then you're the master of that monster, right? Those people are your friends too right? Enshin, Entai, Engi, kill them all." At her command three figures jumped down onto the ground where the civilians are.

"What are these guys?" Alibaba asked loudly as his eyes locked onto the three armored figures.

"I'll take care of this child." The princess commanded with her sword pointing at Aladdin. "You three kill the rest of the trash."

At her command the three figures begun attacking the civilians and anyone they see, the largest of the three who had an elephant tusk used it to smash the pillars and buildings out of his way.

"Stop him, Masrur!" Sin ordered.

The Fanalis did so only for his eyes to widen in shock that the elephant creature to hold his own.

_'He's as strong as Masrur?'_

Another of the three figures with sharp claws leaped and attacked Morgiana, only for her to barely dodge the attack, _'He's fast, too fast for me to see clearly!' _Luckily Sin's subordinate used his wires to grab the creature.

"Morgiana!" Jafar called out, "Let's work together to protect everyone!"

"Hai!"

"Everyone! Get behind me!" Alibaba ordered as he drew his dagger, clashing with the sword of the third armored figure.

"Oh, you seem to be skilled with the sword." The third figure praised his skill, "Let us duel."

_"This guy's strong!'_ Alibaba gritted his teeth, he knew he wouldn't be able to win this fight.

"It seems everyone is having fun. Guess I'll get serious too." The princess giggled as she landed in front of Aladdin, "O spirit of sorrow and isolation, I command thee. Cover my body, infuse my body." At her command the sword engulfed her body with water.

"What's with this person?" Aladdin could only gulp as he watched the water cover her body.

"Transform me into a great demon, Vinea."

***ROAR***

The transformation stopped as everyone looked up into the air and saw that a large green and blue dragon descended from the sky.

"A dragon!?" the princess gasped at the sight, dragons were an extremely rare sight, but her eyes widened to see who was on the dragon, "Hakuei-onee-sama!?"

"What do you think you're doing, Kougyoku?" the first princess of the Kou Empire frowned at the girl.

The girl began to sweat as she recognized the person with her, a red haired man with whisker marks… whisker marks, "N-N-N-N-Naruto-onii-sama, you're alive!?"

"She knows Naruto?" Alibaba muttered as he looked at the scene.

"As my wife just said, what do you think you are doing? Endangering civilians, you should know better Kougyoku."

"B-But I…"

"SILENCE!" his voice struck fear into the heart of Kougyoku as she fell to her knees with tears welling in her eyes. She didn't even had the time wonder why Naruto said wife.

"Naruto, you're alive." Sin waked up to the former blonde.

"Sinbad, it's been a while." The man smiled at an old friend.

"Too long." The purple haired man shook hands with Naruto. "It's so good to see you."

"Sinbad-ojii-sama knows Naruto-nii-san too?" Aladdin could only look on with awe.

"As for you." Naruto glared at Kougyoku who began to swear profusely, "Your men attacked Morgiana."

"But she's just a commoner!"

"SHE IS NOT!"

Everyone froze at his statement, "What do you mean not a commoner?" Alibaba and the rest of Sinbad's men looked at the Fanalis girl.

"She is the long lost daughter of Emperor Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze." Naruto looked at the girl whose eyes were wide like dinner plates, "Second princess of the Kingdom of Fire, and my younger sister."

"EH!?"

**XXXXXXXX**

"I see." Sinbad nodded as everyone was in the buildings within the slums, looking at the Hakuei who was now comforting a crying Morgiana, "Kidnapped at birth."

"Hai." Naruto nodded as he patted his sister's head, "Chichiue and Hahaue never stopped looking, at least now she's found."

"You're really my big brother?" a teary eyed Mogiana looked at the older red head with a hopeful look.

Naruto nodded as he rubbed her head, "I am, and we'll be a big family with mom and dad there."

"Hai!" she wrapped her arms around her older brother's waist, crying that she finally found her family.

Naruto just patted her head before turning to his wife, "Where's Kougyoku?"

"I told her to leave," Hakuei replied with a shrug, "attacking a fire princess is grounds for war after all, so I left her a warning."

The fire prince nodded, "Good, that girl still has ways to go, but what is the Kou Empire doing here?"

"Even I don't know love."

"But aren't you with the Kou Empire?" Alibaba pointed at her.

"Not anymore." Naruto glared at the blonde, "Now put your hand down."

"Alright, everyone calm down." Sinbad stood up, "Alibaba, Hakuei is now married to Naruto, officially she is now a princess of the Kingdom of Fire."

Alibaba gritted his teeth and sat back down.

"Anyway." Naruto sighed and sat down beside his sister, "How's Aladdin doing?"

"He said he wanted to be left alone." Morgiana said as she wiped her tears away. "I think he's depressed and really worried about Ugo's condition."

"I see."

"I doubt that's the only reason." Alibaba spoke up, "When Aladdin uses too much power, it drains his stamina. Something similar happened back at the Seventh Dungeon."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "I remember that."

Commotion then began to be heard from outside the door, Naruto was the first to stand up and went out the door, only to see people surrounding an unconscious Aladdin, "Aladdin, what's wrong!?"

"He's not breathing!" one of the people said.

Alibaba then ran up to the boy and took him in his arms, "Aladdin, hang in there! Aladdin!"

"Take the flute away!" Sinbad ordered, "Take his flute away!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"He's severely weakened and barely hanging on." Jafar said as he finished his diagnosis. "It's a very dangerous state for him to be in."

"No way." Morgiana and Alibaba gasped.

"He used too much magoi." Hakuei deduced.

"You're correct." Sinbad nodded, "Magi can use infinite magoi that surrounds us, but that's only if he has the stamina to use it."

"So instead he's been using his own magoi to hopefully power Ugo." Naruto sighed, "But this is worse, even the eight pointed star on his flute is gone."

"He even used his own life force?" Hakuei said with her eyes widened as she placed a hand on Aladdin's forehead. "Is that how much Ugo meant to him?"

"Yeah." The husband nodded. Looking at the flute he could narrow his eyes with worry, _'The Djinn star hasn't returned to the flute.'_

"Anyway we have to let Aladdin rest." Sinbad told them, "He'll probably be out cold for several days."

Alibaba flinched and walked out the door with a defeated face.

Hakuei could only look at the young boy's face before turning to Naruto, "Husband."

"I know, he's conflicted right now. He probably feels useless after what happened." the fire prince then turned to his old friend, "I need to know what has been happening to this country, I've never seen Balbadd this bad before."

"A lot has happened while you were gone."

For the next hour and a half Naruto and Hakuei listened to Sinbad's story, Sinbad told them how Balbadd had gone into decline because of severe debt. Naruto frowned that the current king had ruled this country so poorly, Balbadd was never like this last time he visited many years ago with his parents.

"Trouble!" a member of the thieves opened the door, "The Army is here!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Barkak!?" Alibaba approached a military officer he seemed to know.

"Young master, you've grown."

"General Barkak."

"I could barely recognize you." the man smiled, "Hard to believe you're the boy I trained so long ago."

"Why are you here?" the Balbadd prince asked before turning his head to the carriage, "Sahbmad-nii-san."

"Alibaba, you're amazing." The cowardly man said through the carriage door, "Leading a large band of thieves from a place like this. That's really amazing. It would be impossible for me, even now it's the same… When there are strangers my legs start shaking uncontrollably."

"Sahbmad-nii-san."

"Young master." Barkak turned to the blonde prince, "The deputy king came here to tell you something important. This is enemy territory for us, please try to understand that the deputy king is risking his life by coming here."

"Well if it isn't Sahmbad." Naruto walked in with a smirk on his face, accompanying him was his sister, wife and Sinbad.

"Naruto Namikaze, second fire prince of the Kingdom of Fire!" Sahbmad gasped, "You're alive! And you're Hakuei Ren, first princess of the Kou Empire!"

"I am now Hakuei Uzumaki, wife of Naruto Uzumaki, you will remember that."

Sahbmad nodded and gulped as he looked at Sinbad, "Ojii-san."

"Well done." Sinbad said, "I'm impressed you came to a place with so many people. Ahbmad didn't send you to meet us, did he?"

"Y-Yeah," the cowardly deputy king said as he sunk to his knees, "I need to apologize to you for putting your life in danger."

"I see." Sinbad hummed and nodded sagely, "So that's how it was. I thought it would have to be a fairly central figure of authority since they had access to so much information. The person that leaked information on the army, and the fact that I was targeting the Fog Troupe was you, wasn't it?"

That made Alibaba go wide eyed in shock and stare at his older brother, "I-It was Sahbmad-nii-san?"

"You didn't know?" Sinbad turned around to face Alibaba.

"N-No, I-I had no idea..."

"It was because Alibaba joined them." Sahbmad spoke up once more, "If it's the Fog Troupe that he's part of, then I thought they'd be able to save this country."

"Sahbmad-nii-san…" Alibaba's eyes softened as he heard him speak.

"Alibaba's always been able to do things that I never could, I wanted Alibaba to stop our brother."

"Stop Ahbmad?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Stop him from doing what? You're the deputy king, what could possibly make you aid a band of thieves? What's Ahbmad doing that makes you so terrified of?"

"I'm afraid of him…" the coward replied, "Though I'm even more afraid at what he's attempting to do. But I'm most afraid of not knowing how and why it all turned out like this!" after that he started weeping, gaining troubled looks from everyone in the street.

"I shall continue from here." Barkak stepped up, "The abnormalities started from when the previous king was struck down by illness."

Barkak then told them of a banker that introduced himself to Ahbmad when he was acting as king during the previous king's illness. He introduced himself as a financial advisor that offered to handle the country's expenses from then on. At the time trade with a country called Partevia was stagnating and their country's economy was in decline. He said that he had prior experience with reviving a country's economy so they decided to agree to his help. So the first step was introducing Balbadd to a piece of paper.

"The fan." Hakuei said with widened eyes, "That is the paper currency the Kou Empire is currently using."

Barkak nodded and continued the story. The banker told them that they could use fan for trading various goods and other specialty products. The banker lent them as much as they wanted.

"Without realizing it, Balbadd became too reliant on fan." Hakuei was horrified at this revelation, her hands covering her mouth as she couldn't believe what is happening, "How horrible, is this how the Kou Empire is trying to unify the world?"

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, making her rest on his shoulder, "This is not the Kou Empire I knew eight years ago. The Kou Empire completely trapped Balbadd."

"And we all failed to notice it until it was too late." Barkar concluded, "Borrowing fan requires a payment of interest, but the value of Fan fluctuates wildly. The value of a product that once cost a single fan will cost two fan the next day. Every time that happened our country suffered a huge lost."

"And thus, Balbadd's debt crisis." Naruto frowned at this, what the hell is going on in the Kou Empire?

"A silver coint has the same value as the silver it was made of, but paper money is different." Sinbad said.

"It's just a piece of paper in the end." Naruto finished for him. "Only the country that makes them can guarantee their value."

Hakuei gritted her teeth, she had no idea this was happening, how could she have been so ignorant?

"Our country has draft notes that can be exchanged for coin." Jafar spoke up, "But they don't replace actual money and they'd be of no use in another country."

"Gods." Naruto breathed out a heavy sigh, "How much debt has Balbadd accumulated?"

"We don't know any more." Barkak replied with shame in his voice, "To repay our debt we kept on borrowing more fan. However the banker will no longer lend us money freely. Our ocean boundary rights, land rights, and trade rights have all been attached as collateral."

"No way…" Alibaba gasped as he could not believe this was happening.

"Because of this the citizens have suffered, continually rising taxes and the lack of resources as if to cover up the voices of resentment. The king sealed the slums and abandoned all those who live within it. This place once used to be a prosperous port town."

Gasps were drawn from the thieves and Hakuei was now weeping on her husband's shoulder.

Barkak continued, "Despite all that, the nobility in charge of governing the country had no sense of the danger. Their lives were going so well, so they saw no problem." He then told them of the nobles needing to borrow more fan but lacked the resources and land to use as collateral. So Ahbmad told them of solution to that problem. Ahbmad was going to use the citizens' human rights as collateral.

"Oh gods, no, no, no, no." Hakuei was now even more horrified at what she just realized, she vigorously shook her head.

"What do you mean using the citizens' human rights as collateral!?" Alibaba glared at his older brother, demanding him the answer to his question.

"He wants to sell people. Selling Balbadd citizens to the Kou, Leim and Partevia empires… he wants to turn Balbadd into a slave production country!"

Morgiana gritted her teeth while supporting her sister-in-law as she tried to comfort her. It was just too much for Hakuei to handle.

"Ahbmad uses money like water every day, he can't see anything else. The nobles and the bureaucracy just follow him to in order protect their own lifestyles."

"Deputy king." Morgiana spoke up, gaining surprised looks from the rest of the people, "Did you come here to tell us so that we could put a stop to it?"

"Y-Yes." Sahbman nodded.

Morgiana then walked up to Alibaba and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Let's put a stop to this madness, Alibaba!"

"Boss!" the thieves looked to Alibaba.

"Young master." Barkak did too.

"Alibaba!" Sahbmad did as well.

Alibaba was overwhelmed by this, he looked at Sinbad who had an expectant look and then to the Uzumakis at which Hakuei was giving him a pleading look.

Sahbmad spoke up, "Please Alibaba, you need to hurry until the signing ceremony that's in five days."

"What signing ceremony?" Naruto asked.

"In five days, Ahbmand will marry a princess of the Kou Empire."

"Kougyoku." Hakuei said in realization, "So that's why she's here."

"At that time, the contract to use the people of Balbadd as collateral will be signed as well."

"In five days?" Hakuei said with a horrified look.

"The situation speaks for itself." Sinbad said, "Let me handle this, I will ask Sindria's Allies to submit a formal objection to the government of Balbadd, the recently new country Dragon Nation that resides on a giant moving island is also an ally, since they are also part of the alliance I can ask them for help."

"No need for that." Naruto said with a grin, Hakuei on the other hand smiled at him, knowing what he was talking about.

"Why is that?" Sinbad looked at him questioningly.

"That's because you're speaking to the king of the Dragon Nation."

"WHAT!?" Sinbad's jaw dropped, as well as the rest of his subordinates, "You're the Dragon King!?"

Naruto laughed out loud at the face Sinbad was making, "You should see your face Sinbad, it's hilarious!"

"But how!?"

"You think I was lazing around these past eight years?" Naruto smirked, "I sort of followed in your footsteps, I mean you were practically my childhood hero, oh great Lady Killer of the Seven Seas."

"Geh." Sinbad began to sweat when Hakuei glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be present there. And if it goes well Balbadd will be officially under the protection of the Dragon Nation. You just get the rest of our allies."

Sinbad sighed, Naruto truly lived up to his name as the Unpredictable Fire Prince Naruto. "With you on our side, we'll be able to put a stop to this absurd plan."

"So what do you say my queen?" Naruto looked at his wife.

"I think it's a wonderful plan, my king."

Alibaba still looked conflicted, as his confidence was at an all-time low.

Barkak placed a hand on Sahbmad's shoulder. "We should take our leave, Deputy King. I leave this to you young master."

"H-Hai."

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day Sinbad and his subordinates Jafar and Masrur were with Naruto and Hakuei discussing their plans. "If the Kou Empire is involved in this, we might not be able to stop it even with the support from our allies."

Naruto nodded as he poured some water on his cup, "I can only do so much since the Kingdom of Fire is in an alliance with the Kou Empire. I can disagree with the signing but that's it."

"Yeah." Sinbad sighed, "And even if we prevent Balbadd from becoming a slave farm, that still won't solve the root problem."

"This country needs to be established anew by someone who truly loves it." Hakuei said as she clenched her fists.

"Are you referring to Alibaba your majesty?" Jafar asked the woman.

"She's right." Sinbad said.

"His confidence right now is at an all-time low, so that's a problem." Naruto leaned forward with his arms on the table, "But ff Morgiana believes in him then I will too. After all I am forever grateful for him, he was the one who freed Morgiana from slavery."

"But his abilities and confidence leave something to be desired. I'm not sure why Aladdin chose him."

"We just need to teach him how," Naruto argued, "and since we are both leaders of prospering nations and Djinn users we can do that. You forget that Aladdin chose me as well. I know Alibaba can do it, we just to need show him the right path."

"Excuse me." The door opened to see Morgiana with some blankets in her arms, "I've seen to all the wounded for the time being."

Sinbad nodded, "I see thank you."

"You should take a break Morgiana." Naruto stood up and patted her on the head.

"Alibaba may lack confidence at times, but like what big brother said I know he can do it. He was the one who freed me from slavery. So I believe that he'll be able to save this country too." Morgiana's words spoke with so much confidence it made Naruto proud, she was so much like their mother, "Excuse me."

Sinbad sighed and placed his cup back down on the table, "Maybe I was a little too hasty on my judgement."

Jafar snorted, "That's because you're drunk, Sin."

**NA: Yay, finally a longer chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and I will see you guys later!**

**As you can see Naruto is similar in a sense that he founded his own island kingdom, but it is nowhere near as powerful as Sindria because it is quite a young nation. Yes the Dragon Nation is on a moving, similar to the Wandering Isle from World of Warcraft. That in itself is an amazing defense as its enemies cannot exactly know where it is. Ao Kuang of course had a hand in this as the island is his domain.**

**So I have request from you guys, I need a name for the city of the Dragon Nation, be sure it is an Oriental name or something that relates to the sea and dragons.**

**At least Naruto is not a Lady Killer of the Seven Seas, or else Hakuei would have killed him for sure.**

**In the words of Ao Kuang… A MIGHTY SWORD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Alibaba of course is still a main character despite Naruto being in it, here of course during the Balbadd Arc was when we really explored his history in the manga. Naruto will become a mentor figure to him and in a way an older brother as well.**

**Chapter 4: The Republic of Balbadd**

"Then our enemies are the Kou Empire and Ahbmad Saluja?" Morgiana's words sadly rang through the ears of Hakuei. It saddened her heart to know that the Kou Empire wasn't what she thought it was, she thought that through unifying the world under the Kou Empire's banner the world would know peace and happiness, only for all of that to be a lie.

"You can break it down like that if you like." Sinbad said with a nod.

Naruto held his wife tighter as it broke her heart to know that her own family could become potential enemies.

Morgiana then stood up from her chair, "That's all I need to know, thank you."

"Thank you." Alibaba then stood up but was stopped by Naruto.

"Alibaba." The Dragon King spoke, "We still have more to discuss with you. Hakuei could you possibly accompany Morgiana for a while?"

"Of course."

"Please Alibaba, stay a bit longer." Sinbad requested. "Let's have a chat."

**XXXXXXXX**

"I was close to your father, the late king," Sinbad said as he poured some water onto their cups, "He once told me that he had another son. 'He's really exceptional.' He said to me. He must've been referring to you." he placed his arms on the table and leaned forward as a smile marred his face, "I never expected that son would be a Dungeon Capture like me. I suppose the Rukh guided us to one another."

"Please stop." Alibaba turned away with a frown on his face, "I'm nothing like you two."

"What do you mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow with a small smile on his face.

"I'm just someone who borrowed Aladdin's power to clear a dungeon." Alibaba said as he lowered his head and looked at the floor, "I haven't done anything. The power I thought gained from my Djinn didn't even do anything against you," he then looked at the red head, "and you Naruto, you are already an accomplished Dungeon Capturer who could summon your Djinn in to physical form and still maintain his powers. You even started your own kingdom like Sinbad's. We're nothing alike."

"Alibaba." Sinbad sighed, "I know you're feeling down after you failed to negotiate with Ahbmad, but your lack of confidence is a problem."

"And besides," Naruto added, "you cannot expect to be amazing right of the bat just from gaining a Djinn, to master a Djinn's powers takes time."

Sinbad nodded in agreement, "As long as Ahbmad is king, this country cannot avoid becoming a vassal of the Kou Empire. This country needs to be remade. Do you understand what needs to be redone."

"Alibaba." Naruto called out, "You must become the king of this country." That only got the blonde boy to gasp, "But don't worry, you will have Sinbad and I to support you all the way, we can help you. We'll even teach you how to use your Djinn properly."

Sinbad nodded, "As long as you start to build up your abilities and you confidence-"

"Stop, please stop!" Alibaba stood up from his chair while knocking it over, "There's no way I could be king."

"But you're the leader of the Fog Troupe aren't you?" Naruto interjected. "As their leader, were you not prepared to one day, lead this country down the right path?"

"I only became the leader of the Fog Troupe because I happened to be of royal blood. I'm not surprised to do something like that. I've been only following Cassim's plans."

Sinbad looked at him straight in the eye, "Alibaba, you believe that people are born to fulfill certain destinies? Morgiana believes that you will be able to save this country."

Naruto nodded, "And because she believes that you can, I do too. And it's not only us, have you forgotten the faces of all those who gathered in front of the palace? Why do you think Sahbmad came to see you last night? The Fog troupe… the people… they all believe in you."

"They believe you are destined for this." Sinbad concluded.

**XXXXXXXX**

"He's still a work in progress." Naruto said as he poured some wine on his cup, "But I think he'll get there."

"We only have four days left until he can pull himself together."

Both kings sighed at that, "Where do you think he ran off to this time?"

"Who knows, but he'll be back."

**XXXXXXXX**

Night had come once more in the Kingdom of Balbadd and Naruto was spending some much needed quality time with his newly wed wife. "How are you holding up?" he asked her as wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"The Kou Empire has really fallen hard hasn't it?"

"Don't be like that Hime-chan."

"I don't even want to go back to that country, not after this."

"If you don't want to then don't, no one is forcing you to."

"I'm worried about Hakuryuu."

Ah yes, her youngest brother. Hakuryuu Ren, the youngest child of the previous emperor of the Kou Empire who died alongside his two other sons when a fire engulfed their home during a revolt. Because of his death his younger brother Koutoku Ren became the next emperor, marrying the empress Gyokuen Ren who happens to be Hakuei's and Hakuryuu's mother. Out of all the siblings Hakuei adored Hakuryuu, who was the only who could be there for him after their older brothers died in the fire. That was a very long time ago but it left poor Hakuryuu traumatized.

They then heard a door slamp open from a balcony next to theirs and spotted Alibaba walking up to Sinbad.

"Alibaba." Jafar was surprised to see him this late at night.

"Sinbad-sama, please teach me how to use a Djinn properly."

That drew surprised looks from the couple and Sinbad himself, "Oh?" the purple haired man smirked.

"I need the power to protect this country!" the blonde prince declared.

"What happened?" Sinbad asked him.

_'I can't tell him about Cassim and his plans, he is still my friend.' _Alibaba said nothing at first as if he was deep in thought but then spoke once more, "I'm pretty clueless about destiny or becoming king, I just believe I should do whatever I can to help this country!" he raised his hands and looked at them as he balled them up into fists, "But right now, I don't have that power. Please help me get stronger!" _'So I can stop Cassim.'_ The last part he didn't say.

Both Naruto and Sinbad smiled, "All right."

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day Naruto and Sinbad were down in a large open area.

"You've seen Aladdin's Djinn, if you feed an enormous amount of magoi into a metal vessel, it's possible to materialize a Djinn. But that's something only a Magi like Aladdin can do."

"I'm of course an exception." Naruto added, "Because Ao Kuang is technically a god as well he can materialize himself without the help of its master. Not only that but I have Fanalis blood within me, and Fanalis were known not only for their immense strength but massive magoi reserves."

"Correct." Sinbad nodded, "But as for us regular humans who have less magoi must use our Djinn differently."

"Differently" Alibaba looked at them questioningly.

"Yes." Sinbad nodded, "If we gather our Djinn's power and assimilate it into ourselves we can summon a power close to that of a materialized Djinn."

"I can do that of course, but the sword and armor I wear is very different as you can see." Naruto pointed to them, "The sword and armor itself was once worn by Ao Kuang himself."

"Amazing." Alibaba looked at them with awe.

"It is called Djinn Equip."

"Djinn Equip?"

"Yup." Naruto chuckled, "When you gather your Djinn's energy your body turns into a different for, as for me I grow horns on my head and hair turns white, but my armor stays the same and my sword glows a bright green. Basically I turn into Ao Kuang's human form. Now your goal is to cover your entire body with Djinn Equip."

"But that of course is not possible in such a short time." Sinbad added, "For now let's just start with your weapon. Like what that Kou Princess did, which is called the Djinn Weapon Equip."

Naruto then began a demonstration, "Oh lord and ruler of the Eastern Seas, bestow unto me the power to hold the sky in my hands!" he drew his sword and immediately the sword began to glow a bright green with ancient writings on the blade and hilt, "As you can see this my Djinn Weapon Equip, the sword itself cannot be broken as it has been blessed by Ao Kuang himself."

"Incredible." Alibaba had never seen Naruto use his power during the first time they met as all he used was his skills in the sword. He then saw that Naruto's arm was also different as his hands were now clawed.

"Djinn Weapon Equip allows the metal vessel and the arm holding it with your Djinn." Sinbad explained. "If you succeed, your weapon will take on the form of Amon's weapon."

Naruto smiled as his hand went back to normal and his sword now sheathed into its scabbard, "Now give it a try Alibaba."

"Yes sir!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Morgiana and Hakuei were carrying blankets to the people when they looked out the window to see Naruto and Sinbad teaching Alibaba how to master his Djinn. "It looks like they are enjoying themselves." Hakuei said with a giggle.

"Mmm." Morgiana nodded and smiled as they kept on walking.

**XXXXXXXX**

"He's not bad." Sinbad said with a smile while cleaning himself up as the day ended. Naruto was sitting at the end of the table polishing his sword and armor.

"That's good." Masrur spoke with a flat tone while keeping himself straight.

"He's not able to bring out Amon's weapon yet, but he's a promising student."

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself, Sin." Jafar came in with a pitcher of wine.

"Yeah…" Sinbad shrugged, "I don't know what changed his mind but I'm starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"What perfect timing." Jafar went up to Sinbad's ear, "I just received communication from Yamraiha, she's certain their shadow is headed towards Babadd."

Naruto's eye immediately went to their direction to which Sinbad nodded to him, "They're already on the move…"

"Then it's only a matter of time." The King of Sindria said as he put on his shirt, "I think I'll start making my move tomorrow as well."

"I will send for a ship from Balaur, and hopefully send in some military support. The Dragon Nation is part of the Seven Seas Alliance after all."

Sinbad smiled and gave him a nod of gratitude, "I would have never thought that you would be the king of the new Dragon Nation that came out of nowhere three years ago."

"But what are you talking about when you meant making your move?"

"I'm going to go speak to that princess from Kou." Sinbad replied. "It is most likely that she is Ahbmad's fiancé."

"But will you really be able to get an audience from her?" Jafar asked.

"Of course!" Sinbad just smiled, "I think she'll be happy to have a nice conversation with me?"

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; the day he arrived Kougyoku could not stop blushing when she looked at Sinbad. There was no doubt in his mind that Kougyoku developed a crush on the King of Sindria. Perfect… just perfect. "Of course she would love to." The Dragon King said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What was that Naruto?" Sinbad asked him innocently.

"Yeah you are right about that Naruto-sama." Jafar sighed and made his way out the door.

"What's the matter, Jafar?" the purplette looked at his attendant.

"Lady Killer of the Seven Seas…" Masrur said as he kept a straight face.

"Did you say something, Masrur? Hey!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day the people were gathered at the front gates of the palace, everyone was voicing their concerns but unfortunately the gates were barred. A lone figure covered in a white shemagh made his way past the crowd. "Hey!" a man frowned as he felt he was pushed aside by the man in white.

"Sorry."

The man widened his eyes as he recognized his voice. Everyone recognized the figure as they let him through. "Hey stop, no one is allowed to enter!" the gate guards ordered.

The man in white removed his shemagh to reveal familiar blonde hair, "I am the third prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Salujah!"

"It's prince Alibaba!"

"Prince Alibaba has come to save us!"

"I am here to speak with Ahbmad." The prince said as he glared at the gate guards, "I order you to open the gates!"

"Y-Yeah right!" one of the guards said but his face began to sweat. "As if we'd let the leader of the Fog Troupe through!" that was a mistake as the people began to throw rocks at them.

"Open the gate!" the masses demanded as they picked up more rocks to throw.

Alibaba raised his hand, ordering the people to cease their rock throwing, "Open the gate, if you do I will stop the masses!"

"You'll be the only one going in right?"

"Yes." Alibaba nodded, "I swear on my name as a prince of Balbadd." At that the gates opened and the prince drew his dagger, drawing power from Amon and creating a pillar of fire, "People of Balbadd! Please be patient! From this moment I will change this country!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alibaba broke into the palace?" Sinbad asked as Naruto nodded.

"I sent Morgiana to go after him, I know she's capable of helping him. But we now have a bigger problem on our hands."

Jafar looked to his king, "What should we do, Sin?"

"What is he thinking?" Sinbad palmed his face, "Our support from our allied countries is so close, now it's going to be really hard to solve everything politically." But then his eyes widened, "No wait, there's still a chance."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Whatever you're thinking Sinbad, you better do it quick as we don't have much time."

"We're heading to the palace."

"Then let's go." within a heartbeat Naruto fetched his wife and followed Sinbad. _'Just what are you hoping to achieve at the palace, Alibaba?'_

**XXXXXXXX**

As Alibaba entered the gates he was stopped by a large man who jumped down into the main grounds. "I have no business with you!" Alibaba shouted as he glared at the large man.

"That's not true, we've met before." The large man said as he removed his mask, revealing a man with black hair and pale blue eyes, "You have bad memory, but no need for introductions I guess." His entire body morphed into a three trunked elephant from before. "Coz you're not leaving this place alive!"

"You're from the Kou Empire's-" he was interrupted as one of the creature's trunks slammed him into a wall but not before using Amon's flames to protect him. _'Is he even human!?'_ he then drew his dagger and summoned a few flames, "Go, Amon!" the flames erupted from the ground but proved to be of no effect against the elephant creature. He tried concentrating his flames, deflecting the attacks from the but in the end he was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"What useless effort." The elephant creature snorted as he hovered his feet over the blonde prince. But a the last minute he remembered all those times he was encouraged, the time he was crying with his mother holding him in her arms, encouraging him. The time his father entrusted the country to him… Morgiana, Morgiana believed in him, and so did her brother. With one fell swoop he stabbed the creature's leg, making it yelp in pain. "You pest!" the creature roared as the center trunk turned into a giant mouth.

"Djinn Weapon Equip!" _'Concentrate, I don't even know how to concentrate, so I'll just burn my arm, my entire body!' _"Set ablaze!" he roared as his dagger turned into a pitch black sword with his arm going black with red veins, slicing the creature in half in one swing. "I did it!" he said with a happy tone that he finally got his Djinn's weapon.

**XXXXXXXX**

"He killed that elephant creature, useless animal! Someone kill him already!" Ahbmad ordered.

"Don't worry King Ahbmad, your royal guard isn't finished yet."

**XXXXXXXX**

A legion of monkeys along with their Alpha jumped down onto the area, even with the magoi he has left he knew it wouldn't be enough. No matter how many times he cut down the smaller monkey creatures they just keep on regenerating and multiplying. The Alpha roared but was interrupted when a familiar red haired girl kneed the Alpha on the face.

"How could you go off by yourself?" Morgiana asked him with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Morgiana, what are you doing here!?"

"Big brother told me to help you, and I wanted to help you too."

"I thought you would, but that's why I didn't tell you.!" Alibaba argued, "There are some things I need to do by myself."

"I know that." Morgiana said, "But it does not include dealing with a bunch of monkeys, does it?"

"I will deal with this."

Alibaba looked at her questioningly, "There's no way I could let you do that!"

"You can." Morgiana argued, "I can do it." She took a deep breath and let out a loud shriek that made many of the monkeys cringe in pain.

"Alibaba, I may not look like it, but I'm very strong." She then grabbed him and lifted him up, "Now go."

Alibaba screamed as he was thrown up into the air and over the wall, landing straight into the palace doors.

"Go! Hurry!" Morgiana said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Within the palace hallways Alibaba ran but was stopped by a humanoid jaguar. "Stop, you can no longer pass."

"You're in my way!" Alibaba swung his black sword, slicing the jaguar's sword in half. _'Amon's sword can even cut through steel? Then all it'll take is this one chance!'_ he dropped into a stance and charged, but the power from his sword faded and turned back into a dagger, missing his attack.

"Hmph." The jaguar scoffed as he drew another sword, "You have run out of magoi, you're finished."

_'I can't die here!' _Alibaba grabbed a bottle from his back and threw it at the jaguar, spilling oil all over, using his dagger and dragging it on the ground he ignited the area with fire.

"Playing with fire won't help you!" the jaguar growled.

"Amon!" the blonde prince roared, his dagger glowed once more absorbing the flames and turning it back into a black sword, with a single swing he dissected the jaguar from the waist, killing him instantly. _'Absorb flames and turn them into magoi, but it doesn't last.' _He panted as he fell to his knees, but he had a mission to complete, and a country to save.

**XXXXXXXX**

Seeing as she needed enough momentum, she launched herself into the air and used the four buildings in the courtyard to give her enough speed.

"Ha, running away little girl?" the monkey alpha laughed.

"No, I will not run!" she launched herself from the building and landed directly at where the Alpha is, disorienting him. With another hit she launched herself directly at the Alpha and went right through his chest, killing him instantly. The momentum she used on the buildings destabilized one of them, causing it to fall directly on the monkeys.

"Are we late?"

"Big brother, Hakuei-nee!" Morgiana was happy to see the two.

"You did good, but after all of this is over I'll be sure to have mom train you."

"Hai!"

"Now let's go, I want to have a word with Ahbmad myself."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Are you really all okay with what's going to happen?" Alibaba screamed, "I'm sure that long ago each and every one of you have realized how bad this country has become!"

The guards hesitated as Ahbmad ordered them to kill Alibaba, none of them wanted to as they knew he was a good man.

"Kill him." Ahbmad ordered, "He's nothing more than trash from the slums, don't listen to his words."

At his command the guards subdued him, using their spears to hold him down, "Let me go!" Alibaba ordered. To his rescue Barkak swatted those spears away.

Ahbmad growled as he glared at the general, "You dog of the previous king, I knew you were against me but are you out of your mind!?" the fat king stood up and raised his scepter, "All of you, do not listen to this worthless fool!"

Gathering his strength Sahbmad immediately took the scepter from Ahbmad and planted it on the ground, "I order you as the Deputy King of Balbadd, the Third Prince Alibaba and the King's conversation is absolutely not to be disturbed! Put away your weapons immediately!"

"Damn you Sahbmad!" Ahbmad seethed, "Were you planning a coup d'état?"

"Ahbmad!" Alibaba called out, "I've come to chance the status quo of this country!"

"I wholeheartedly agree." The voice of Naruto came through the doors as he walked in with his wife and sister.

"The second prince of the Kingdom of Fire."

"What is he doing here?"

The whispers among the guards brought a nervous look from Ahbmad as he looked at them. His eyes widened as he looked at the woman beside him, "Hakuei Ren, first princess of the Kou Empire."

"Former princess of the Kou Empire." Hakuei interjected, "I am now Hakuei Uzumaki, wife to Naruto Uzumaki, Second Prince of the Kingdom of Fire and King of the Dragon Nation. Next to me is Morgiana Namikaze, Second Princess of the Kingdom of Fire and also a Princess of the Dragon Nation, whom your little monkeys attacked, do you wish to start a war with us?"

"N-No wait!" Ahbmad was fearing for his life now, in front of him was royalty far more powerful than him, "I-I did not know!"

"Ahbmad," Alibaba turned to the king, "it is true that the interventions of the Kou Empire prevented you from creating good policies, but we can no longer accept a king that would allow a country to be driven into a dead-end like this! So use this chance to resign from the throne immediately!"

Ahbmad was quivering, "I-I am the king!" he fell to his knees as Alibaba was standing before him, "Kill him! He's a traitor trying to take the throne, capture him and behead him at once!"

None of the guards listened as they all backed away.

The fat king's hands were now on the floor, "I… I am the 23rd King of Balbadd… Abh… Abh… Abhmad Saluja."

_'Pathetic.'_ Naruto shook his head at the scene, _'Absolutely Pathetic.'_

"You were finished a long time ago brother." Sahbmad could only feel pity as his older brother was trying to save face.

"What is with all the commotion?" a feminine voice came from the door, everyone turned around and saw Kougyoku standing before them with Ka Koubun by her side.

"And what are you doing here, Kougyoku?"

"EEEP!" the Kou princess squeaked as she saw Naruto and Hakuei staring at her, "I-I was just wondering what was going on, that's all. I apologize, but I do not know the face of the king."

"I am!" Ahbmad said.

"Not anymore." Naruto interrupted, "A coup d'etat was successful in making Ahbmad abdicate."

"Hai, he is correct princess." A shrewd looking man said, he had an ugly face an was wearing a black garb with a white head wear. "We don't know who the king is at the moment."

_'He's going to abdicate? Which means I won't have to marry him.'_ were the thoughts of Kougyoku as she mentally sighed in relief. She took her time to calm herself down before speaking, "I have come here to marry the King of Balbadd and sign the treaty our countries agreed upon. My purpose will not change no matter who the king is, please select a new king now."

Naruto smirked, _'I'm impressed Kougyoku, you certainly do have some backbone after all.'_

All eyes were on Alibaba as they were expecting him to be the next king. "Will you be the next king?" the Kou princes asked.

"No, I will not."

Both Uzumakis looked at each other and smirked while the others had looks of disbelief. "I am not qualified to be king." Alibaba begun, "I enabled the incident that led to the previous king's death, then abandoned this country. I have been extremely irresponsible."

"Who are you?" Kougyoku demanded.

"The third prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja." Alibaba answered, "I have a request to ask of you, representative of the Kou Empire."

"And what would that be?"

"I would like you to annul the Treaty of the Transfer of Human Rights that was to be signed tomorrow. The treaty was agreed upon by the former king, no one else wishes for such a treaty to be signed."

"It appears to be so." Kougyoku agreed, "But I cannot annul the treaty, it was decided upon by both our countries. Tomorrow I will marry the new king-"

"You will not be able to do-"

"-and, at the same time, carry out the signing ceremony-"

"You cannot do that either."

"What are you saying?" the Kou princess asked with a hint of resentment in her voice.

Alibaba steeled himself, "You cannot do either of those because there will be no next king of Balbadd."

Kougyoku narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"The Kingdom of Balbadd is to immediately cease monarchic rule."

Everyone gasped, Naruto and Hakuei widened their eyes at this declaration, none of them saw this coming. Morgiana was impressed by his knowledge in politics and skill in words as she was surprised by this plan of his.

"The people don't want a king, all they want is to live happily. Even without a king, they can do that." Alibaba declared, "In my journeys I have seen many thriving countries without monarchies. I believe Balbadd should become one of them."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Ahbmad accused as he was being restrained by the guards. "Are you trying to destroy 23 generations of Balbadd royalty?"

"If we don't, the entire country will be destroyed!" argued the third prince, "If a king brings nothing but suffering to the people, get rid of him. The people can choose their own representatives, set up a republic, and hold congress. The people themselves should be the ones to decide how their country should be. Let's turn Balbadd into a People's Republic, with no more disparity between the classes! That is what I came to the palace to say!"

Kougyoku's eyes were wide with shock as she heard the declaration, _'He wants to abolish the monarchy? That means I won't be able to get married or sign the treaty!'_

"And…" Alibaba continued, "if the people allow it, I want to devote my body and soul to recreating the country of Balbadd."

"Oh dear." A familiar voice came from behind them, "Looks like he beat us to it, ne Naruto?"

"That he did." The red haired Dragon King chuckled, "You sure took your time."

"Sorry, traffic." Sinbad said, "So that's your answer, Alibaba?"

The blonde turned to his left to see Sinbad with three more people behind him. "Sinbad!" At the mention of his name Kougyoku blushed at seeing his face but used her sleeves to cover them.

"I apologize for interrupting right in the middle of such important matters of the state."

"Who are those people with King Sinbad?" one of the guards asked.

"They are the diplomatic directors of three countries in an alliance I command, at which the Dragon Nation is also a part of."

"The Seven Seas Alliance." Barkak said with a bit of awe. "The alliance Sinbad formed between seven different countries, even the Dragon Nation is a part of it."

Kougyoku gulped at that when she looked at Naruto who was smirking, _'Naruto-onii-sama is part of the Seven Seas Alliance!? Father is going to freak!'_

"Why are those diplomatic directors here with you?" Sahbmad asked.

"To recommend Prince Alibaba to be king of Balbadd." Sinbad replied. "I thought you needed to be king in order to save Balbadd so I called them over."

Naruto chuckled, "But it seems he had already formulated a different solution, one I did not expect." Sinbad chuckled as well.

"Yeah, that he did."

Alibaba bowed his head, "I apologize for going off by myself and not saying anything. But this is my answer."

"Hold on a second." Kougyoku interjected, "Recreate the country? A People's Republic? Have you forgotten? All of Balbadd's right have been transferred to the Kou Empire as collateral for their many loans."

"They are all void." Naruto said.

"EH!?" Kougyoku turned to the red head. Ka Koubun was also getting nervous.

"The country you speak of no longer exists Kougyoku."

_'No princess, you must stand firm!' _Ka Koubun mentally pleaded, he knew Naruto was more skilled in politics, but he prayed that she would win, no matter how slim of a chance that is.

"My husband is correct." Hakuei concurred. "The Kingdom of Balbadd is no more due to the coup d'état."

"Hakuei-onee-sama!" Kougyokyu pleaded.

"In its place, is the People's Republic of Balbadd." Hakuei declared.

_'Hakuei-hime, why would you betray us!?' _Ka Koubun's face was filled with dread, but he could not argue with her, by rights since she is now married to Naruto she is no longer a princess of the Kou Empire, but a queen of the Dragon Nation, one which was already shocking news that Naruto was the king of such a country.

Alibaba nodded his thanks to the Uzumakis, "The country that is being created now is a completely different, new entity. As such, it does not inherit the old treaties established with the Kou Empire."

"I agree." Naruto nodded.

"I as well." Hakuei nodded.

Kougyoku had a look of betrayal towards the two.

"I suggest you bring this back to the emperor Kougyoku, with us here you cannot win."

_'No, no, no, no, no,!' _Ka Koubun was panicking, _'Ruined, everything is ruined!'_

"The Kou Empire's goal was to gain this country's land without bloodshed." Kougyoku argued, "If he is unable to, he may use militaristic methods."

Hakuei pinched the bridge of her nose, _'Idiot.'_

"Do you really wish for that to happen?" Naruto asked, "Besides, that is impossible as the Republic of Balbadd is joining The Seven Seas Alliance."

"Ah." Sinbad nodded, _'Nice save there buddy.'_ "What he says is true, we have been negotiating about Balbadd's membership to the alliance. We do not invade, nor do we allow others to invade us. That is our creed. I believe his majesty respects our Alliance and our beliefs."

"I can confirm that." Alibaba nodded before giving a look of gratitude to the two kings. "Balbadd has had very close relationships with Sindria since the time of the king two generations ago."

Kougyoku turned to her attendant, "Is that true, Ka Koubun?"

"That is true." The man nodded, "But that has nothing to do with our current situation!"

The princess sighed as she knew she could not win, not with Naruto and Hakuei backing Balbadd along with the Seven Seas Alliance. "I think it is best if we left this matter to His Majesty."

Ka Koubun gasped. "WHAT!?"

The princess then turned to Alibaba and the others, "I have a condition if I am to return. It is concerning Balbadd and its joining of the Seven Seas Alliance. If it is really the truth, I ask that you come to the Kou Empire and prove it, King Sinbad and Dragon King Naruto."

"That is agreeable." Naruto nodded while inwardly smirking why she requested, _'Oh you love-struck little puppy, you certainly grew some backbone, Kougyoku.'_

Sinbad nodded as well, "I most certainly will."

Kougyoku of course blushed at his answer, she then bowed and turned around, "That is all."

"W-Wait for me!" Ka Koubun ran as he caught up to the princess.

_'Thank goodness.' _She sighed once more as she began thinking to herself, _'I don't have the power to make such a decision. And…'_ she glared at the fat former king, _'I'd rather die than marry that pig!'_

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief, "We're safe!"

Naruto looked at Alibaba with an approving smile, _'He faced the Kou Empire without letting up a single step and achieved an acceptable resolution for all parties.' _"You did well Alibaba, that was impressive."

"Thank you so much, Naruto, Sinbad."

"Uhm." Sahbmad raised his hand, "What do we do with him?" he pointed to a defeated Ahbmad.

"The people will want to see him executed." Barkak was the one to answer the question. "But we also bear the same crimes."

"Wait!" Alibaba said, "Right now Balbadd doesn't have the ability to punish anyone. After we're going to rewrite the country's penal code. Let's all work together to slowly build Balbadd back up again. I believe we should emulate the city-state Kashugan in the central desert, they have also switched to a republic and are now successful. I believe that like Kashugan, Balbadd should become a democracy where all people can equally participate in government."

"That is well thought off Alibaba." Naruto and Hakuei nodded, "The Dragon Nation supports this."

"And so do I." Sinbad said.

"I wonder how well that will go." The banker spoke, "I have seen many different countries, and in republics, a ruler always pushes himself above the people, and cause the republic to fail. In the end people need to be ruled. I am sure a king will rise up in this country as well. I'd bet on it."

"I suggest you leave Banker, you are no longer needed here." Naruto growled as his hand went to his sword's hilt.

"Even so." Alibaba added, "I want to create a country without inequality."

"Prince Alibaba." A guard came in and bowed, "The people of Balbadd are pressing in on the palace, we can no longer hold them back."

"I understand." The blonde nodded, "I will go speak to them now."

**XXXXXXXX**

Ever people in the area was cheering when they saw Alibaba, "Everyone, please listen to me! Today, Kingd Ahbmad has abdicated the throne." That got even more cheers from the mass, "But there is no king to succeed him. Instead, Balbadd will cease to be a monarchy and recreate itself as a republic. The Kingdom of Balbadd will recreate itself as the Republic of Balbadd!"

"Repbulic?" the people murmured.

"We're going to be a country without a king?"

Alibaba then continued, "In a republic, the people rule themselves. In my opinion, that is what the people of Balbadd have already been doing. In this crippled country inflicted with heavy taxation, poverty, stress, and many other injustices, you have protected your families as though they were your own territories and governed yourselves to the best of your abilities. Is that not so? There is still much war and chaos and abnormalities in this world. None of those are immune from those things. But when they befall us, and we find ourselves searching for a course of action, all we need to do is band together and think of a solution. Even when the solution is that obvious, we will come up with one that allows us to live happily with our families and with bravery in our hearts!"

The people just listened as all was quiet.

"Let us carve a path with our own two hands and create a place where we can live in happiness! That place is the new country of Balbadd!"

A mother with a baby in her arms smiled, "The Republic of Balbadd!" at her words everyone cheered as their future was now in their hands.

Naruto and his wife nodded in approval alongside Sinbad, today was the dawn of a new era for Balbadd. But his eyes narrowed as he saw a group approaching, "Sinbad, look." He pointed to the approaching group of people with black weapons, he readied himself as his hand was now on the hilt of his sword.

"Not good."

"You, Alibaba."

The blonde looked down to see a familiar friend of his, "Cassim."

**NA: And Cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Will Cassim live or die? Who knows? I personally don't like him.**

**I am debating whether Kougyoku would be paired with Sinbad since she is madly in love with him.**

**See you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: I cannot wait till we get to the Sindria Arc as it is one of my more favorite arcs out there. With a lot changes thanks to Naruto in the story and Hakuei now on the side of Sinbad a lot of things are going to be different and yet the same**

**Chapter 5: From Balbadd to Sindria**

It was chaos down there, Alibaba's long time Cassim had sparked an all-out civil war in Balbadd, he did not even care about the fact that Balbadd was now changed, he just wanted revenge, and wanted to be king. "We have a problem!" Morgiana jumped into the balcony, "Riots are spreading all over the palace!"

"Damn it!" Sinbad cursed, "What is going on!?"

Everywhere Cassim's men were cutting down the palace guards as if they were nothing, using the new weapons they got from a certain mysterious figure, they plowed through the gates alongside the people who sided with them. "Dammit, we need to get this situation under control!"

"Naruto," Sinbad turned to his long-time friend, "how long till your military arrives?"

"My guess is not for another hour."

"Damn."

"Deputy King!" Barkak turned to Sahbmad, "Order the armed forces to go on the offensive!"

A guard nodded, "They may be our citizens, but this is an all-out war! The number of casualties in the plaza and palace is growing!"

"Please give your order." The general pleaded.

"What should we do Alibaba?" Sahbmad turned to his youngest brother.

"Half of the military will head for the main gates." Alibaba ordered, "See if the can stop the rebels from entering, the rest of the army is to try and gain control over the rebels that have already broken through. My brothers and those injured should take refuge in the inner sanctuary. As the former head of the enemy forces, I will take the lead. I will stop Cassim!"

"Agreed." Naruto nodded before turning to his wife, "Hakuei, you're the best when it comes to medical practices, can you go and gather those injured, civilian and military alike?"

"Of course my love." the former princess of Kou nodded and kissed her husband, "Be careful."

"I will." The Dragon King nodded, "I will take control of the military in the plaza, the rest will follow Alibaba, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Cassim and his men had broken through the second palace gate and have now entered the plaza, "We cut through the military like butter." A female Fog Troupe member said with a vicious grin.

"Let's keep up the pace and break through the inner sanctuary." Another said with the same grin on his face.

Cassim at the front stopped as soon as they entered the plaza, "They're here." As soon as he spoke they were surrounded by a ring of fire, sealing them inside. Two figures entered the ring while the military surrounded it with their spears and swords pointed at them. Alibaba who was the first to enter drew his dagger and pointed it at the dreadlocked boy, Cassim grinned, "Yo, Alibaba. What's the matter? That's one scary face you've got."

"Cassim, what are you planning? The monarchy is done for, there' no reason for all this bloodshed!" Alibaba said as he frowned at his friend, "Why are you doing this?"

The dreadlocked boy said nothing.

"Answer me, Cassim!"

The dark haired smirked, "I could ask you the same thing, Alibaba. Equality, a country without a king? When did I ever wish for something like that!?" he pointed his dark blade to the ground and a black mist seeped out of it, creating a cloud. He jumped into the air and shot the black mist right at him.

Naruto intervened shot a gust of wind, blowing back the dark cloud.

Cassim growled, "Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, King of the Dragon Nation, ruler of the wandering island of Balaur, and I will be your opponent."

"Naruto!" Alibaba looked at the red head.

"He cannot be reasoned with Alibaba!" the Dragon King chastised, making the blonde prince flinch, "You should have realized that! And now it has come to this. I will handle him, you take care of his subordinates, go!"

Alibaba had no choice and did as he was told, Naruto was far more experience when it came to combat, he knew he still had a lot to learn. "Amon!" his dagger once more turned into a pitch black sword.

"Damn noble!" Cassim cursed as he swung his blade and shot more shackling ebon fog at the red head, only for it to be blown back by his winds.

"Your technique needs work."

"Shut up!" the leader of the Fog Troupe leaped to get close to him and swung his sword, Naruto made his move as well and with it their blades clashed, but thanks to the sword of Ao Kuang its blade went straight through, slicing Cassim's blade in half.

"Pathetic, relying on your weapon and not on skill, can you truly hope to defeat me with that kind of mindset?"

"Shut up!" Cassim roared, "You nobles know nothing, it's because of people like you we suffered!"

The red head snorted, "And look at what you are doing; causing more unneeded bloodshed, does that make you any better?"

"RRRAAAGH!" out of anger the leader of the Fog Troupe charged with his broken blade, but it was all in vain as all Naruto did was parry the attack, moving his right foot forward he made Cassim fall to the ground.

One of the Fog Troupe members with a blindfold on his left eye ran forward and attempted to attack Alibaba, his blade engulfed in golden fog. Alibaba narrowed his eyes and swung his black sword, slicing the blade in half. "What!?" the Fog Troupe member gasped as he tripped forward.

Alibaba then charged forward, engaging them. His enemies readied their weapons but all of their blades were cut down as well.

"Subdue them!" Naruto ordered the military, in seconds Barkak and his men apprehended the assailants.

Alibaba then placed his sword on Cassim's neck, "Surrender Cassim, you can't win. Call back your troops!"

"I won't back down, Alibaba. I'd rather die than back down here."

"Alibaba, kill him!" Naruto screamed, "If he dies then all of this will be over!"

Alibaba hesitated as he just stayed his sword on Cassim's neck.

"You came here to do the same, didn't you?" Cassim taunted as he stepped forward, causing the blonde to step back in hestitation. "So let's fight to the death. Fight to death, Alibaba!"

"Alibaba, do it!" Naruto ordered.

"Please young master!" Barkak pleaded, "Strike him down and all will end!"

Alibaba gritted his teeth, "DAMN IT!" he swung his sword at his best friend, remembering all the good times they had when they were younger, when his mother was still alive, when Cassim's sister was still alive. But the blade did not strike as he changed it back to his dagger.

_'Alibaba, you fool!'_ Naruto seethed as he watched.

"As if I could do that, you idiot!" Alibaba wept, he turned around and pleaded once more, "Cassim, if you withdraw your troops, the revolt will stop! If that happens, there'll be a chance for you too! PLEASE!"

Naruto stepped forward with his sword drawn but was stopped by Sinbad who had hand on his shoulder, the King of Sindria shook his head, telling him that Alibaba needs to do this.

Cassim chuckled, "You're too soft, Alibaba." He walked to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder as he whispered, "I'm nowhere near as naïve as you are. See ya." He walked away as the guards pointed their spears at him, he looked at his subordinates who were all captured by his enemies. He smirked to himself, _'I guess I have no choice.'_ He looked at his weapon which was previously sliced by Naruto, he raised it up into the air and continued to look at it, "Curse my fate, huh?" without hesitation… he stabbed himself with his own weapon.

Everyone around him gasped as they saw this, Alibaba more so than others.

"Take a good look, people of the slums, military, nobles, and royalty too!" Cassim declared as the blood spilled down his body onto the ground, "I'll show you proof, that anyone can be a container for power!" he raised his blade again, "Come to me now!" the blade glowed along with the weapons of the Fog Trope, they flew out of their arms and hovered over Cassim, and then stabbed him as they sunk down into his body, transforming his entire body into a black monster with wings and three eyes.

"Oh gods, no!" Naruto looked at the scene with widened eyes, "Sinbad! It's a black Djinn!"

"It can't be!" Sinbad gasped.

The Black Djinn flew up into the air and let out a deafening roar.

Naruto growled and raise his sword up into the air with both hands on the hilt, "O lord and ruler of the Eastern Seas, bestow unto me the power to hold the sky in my hands! Dwell in my body, Ao Kuang!"

"Naruto's Djinn Equip!" Sinbad looked at the sight in awe, just like Naruto had told them earlier, he had dragon like horns on his head and his hear long and white, his hands were clawed as he held his sword. But his armor looked no different, just as he said he was wearing the armor of Ao Kuang.

Alibaba's eyes were wide as he saw his friend looked so different, _'That's Djinn Equip?'_

**XXXXXXXX**

The roar could be heard inside, Hakuei rushed to the window and was horrified to see a black demon-like creature hovering over the plaza, she then saw the love of her life in his Djinn Equip facing down the monster, _'Gods…'_

"Hakuei-sama!" a guard spoke up, "You should join them, we'll be alright from here on out."

The woman nodded, "Thank you."

**XXXXXXXX**

With another roar the Black Djinn summoned purple orbs and launched them directly at the Balbadd soldiers, incinerating them and leaving nothing but pools of blood and craters. A lone soldier was about to be squashed by falling debris from a tower when Morgiana saved him, she landed next to the blonde prince and set the man down, "Alibaba, get a hold of yourself, everyone will die if you don't!"

**"Long zhi Hujiao! (Dragon's Call)" **Naruto roared pointing his sword at the Black Djinn as he summoned green ethereal dragons and launched them towards the creature. Unfortunately the attack was deflected by a strange ability, _'So it can control gravity.' _Naruto deduced. The creature then looked a Ahbmad and Sahbmad and flew directly at them.

Morgiana leaped into the air and kicked the creature down onto the ground, "Alibaba, hurry! Use your sword!"

"Is that… Cassim?" Alibaba was still in shock from the ordeal, out of reflex he transformed his dagger back into Amon's sword, slicing the Black Djinn's left arm as it attempted to fire a purple bolt at him.

"One more time, Alibaba!" Morgiana barked, the blonde nodded and ignited his sword.

The Black Djinn roared and summoned black Rukh from the entire city, gathering them into his missing arm.

"It's regenerating!" Naruto said with shock in his voice. He then saw his sister running towards the creature, "Morgiana, no!"

Unfortunately it was too late as the Black Djinn manipulated the gravity and pulled her in, it then raised its palm and shot her out, Naruto flew in to catch her but was also pushed back, hitting the plaza's wall with great force. Thankfully Naruto was still in his Djinn Equip form he was able to mitigate the force of their landing.

**"Mag Al-hazard!" ** a giant tornado collided with the creature but did nothing to help as all it did was regenerate.

"Hakuei!" the Dragon King said as he helped his sister.

"Are you okay?" the former princess of Kou ran up to them in her Djinn Equip form, clad in beautiful white armor that did nothing to hide her cleavage.

"We're fine, but our attacks are ineffective against that thing." He said as they looked at the creature, "It just regenerates and it's able to control gravity- oh gods!" he gasped as he watched the creature create a massive purple bolt twice its size, aiming at the former king and deputy king of Balbadd.

"I won't let you!" Alibaba roared as he ran up to it.

Sinbad then leaped and grabbed the creature's eye lids. "Sinbad are you mad!?" Naruto screamed, "You don't have your metal vessels with you!" Sinbad didn't listen as he stabbed the back of the Black Djinn's neck with his own hand, stopping the attack.

"Alibaba, I'll hold it down!" Sinbad said as he struggled with the creature and holding the pain from getting stabbed by its claws, "You need to finish him off! This thing wants to kill off everyone involved with the monarchy here in Balbadd! It wants a revolution! We can't let that happen! A revolution built on bloodshed will be used to justify violence by anyone with the smallest moral cause!" he gasped as the claw stabbed him again, "You're the only one who can save us from that and bring about a bloodless revolution. Kill him, Alibaba!"

With some willpower he ignited his sword once more and attempted to stab the Black Djinn, but the black Rukh was protecting it, _'I can't cut him! The black bits are repelling my sword! Amon, please give me more power! If I don't stop him now, it will all be too late!' _his arms gained armor but once again he hesitated when he saw Cassim embedded in the creature's chest, he was blown back into a wall, creating a crater but the flames protected him from any injuries.

The creature reached for its back and threw Sinbad, but was saved by Morgiana and set him down beside Alibaba. Naruto and Hakuei ran up to them, "Damned fool, you and your stupid suicidal tactics." Naruto scolded as Hakuei proceeded to heal him.

The creature stood up and attempted to regenerate once more.

"What is he doing?" Alibaba asked.

"Magoi manipulation." Naruto answered, "His flow of magoi has been stopped, this is probably the only time he can't use gravity magic. Put all your strength into a decisive blow, you should be able to cut him down now!"

"Hai!" Alibaba nodded, but his willpower was low as whenever he looked at the creature, he could see Cassim. He tried and tried but could not summon the power he needed as he did not want to kill Cassim.

"All of Balbadd's soldiers, stop the creature!" the soldiers led by Barkak surrounded the monster with the spears held high, "Protect our country!"

"As if we'd let a monster take it!"

"We must protect our country!"

"Everyone." Alibaba looked around to see the soldiers determined to give up their lives to protect Balbadd. "Everyone is… I need to get it together." he took a deep breath and concentrated, his sword begun to glow.

"We'll help." Naruto, Hakuei, and Sinbad placed their hands on the sword.

Alibaba then leaped in the air and was ready to strike the creature down when he was stopped by an ew figure, pushing him back and colliding into the wall.

"Judal!" Naruto roared, flying up into the air as he swung his sword, but that attack too was useless, as no matter how powerful he was, he was no match for a Magi. With one flick a finger Naruto was sent flying down, creating a crater and knocking him out.

"NARUTO! DAMN YOU JUDAL!" Hakuei roared but was also knocked out, sending her to the same crater as her beloved.

Judal with his black hair and black and white outfit that exposed his abdomen, stared blankly at a man standing on a building, "Yo, is this what you wanted?"

"Sorry to bother you during your recovery, Magi." A masked man holding a staff greeted him.

"Is he really worth killing?" Judal asked as he looked at Alibaba being tended to by Morgiana.

"He's already destroyed the flow I've tried to build a number of times." The masked man told him "He's turning out to be an annoyance this time too. We should dispose of him now."

"Yeah, but first what's going? For some reason I'm brimming with power."

"You are one who has fallen into depravity." The masked man said, "In a situation like this with so much black rukh around, your power can only grow."

_"This is bad." _Alibaba grimaced, _'He knocked out Naruto and Hakuei in one blow, and the djinn equip I used all of my concentration on was dispelled. I barely have any magoi left. How am I supposed to fight all of them? What do I do? What do I do!?'_

**XXXXXXXX**

Everyone around the city, the rebels were killing people left and right, not caring who was an enemy or a friend. Jafar and Masrur were doing their best to keep the peace but even they can only do so much. "Shouldn't we got to the palace?"

"Well we can't just leave the people like this, Masrur."

"What's that in the sky?" a girl being held by the male Fanalis pointed to the sky, "A bird?"

Jafar looked up, "That's…"

Up in the sky shrouded in white rukh in the shape of a bird, a boy with blue hair rode on a white magic carpet.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Judal." The masked man spoke, "That Black Djinn is filled with power much like yours, use your power to control it and become your servant."

"Then hurry up and be mine already!" Judal grinned as he slammed his hands onto the creature with power radiating from them. The creature roared for a few seconds before stopping, "So that's how it works." The black Magi chuckled as he raised his wand, causing the creature to raise its head, "He's great."

_'This is bad,' _Sinbad thought as he looked at the unconscious forms of Naruto and Hakuei, _'I need to do something.'_

**"Sarg Arsaros!" **Judal shouted as spikes of ice impaled Sinbad onto the wall. "Be good, Sinbad. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll make you my servant later too, along with those two idiots." He said as he pointed to the Uzumakis. "Now!" he pointed his wand at Alibaba, "It's time to kill you!" he tapped his wand onto the head of the Black Djinn, making it grow a second set of wings and becoming larger than normal, Judal laughed maniacally as he was impressed, "My Djinn is amazing!"

The Black Djinn once more summoned giant orbs and aimed it at Alibaba and Morgiana. Morgiana grabbed Alibaba and immediately dodged them, _'I won't be able to dodge them for long!'_ the red head grimaced, _'All we can do right now is run!'_

"Morgiana." Alibaba spoke, "Do you think you can throw me up there?" he asked as he pointed his dagger up at Judal and the Black Djinn. "I've gathered up all my remaining power, I'm going to use it to stop them."

Morgiana pleaded with him, "B-But… not even big brother could stop them. That Black Djinn is completely healed."

"Then I just need to whip up something stronger. If I do as Sinbad said and use all of my magoi inside me, I should be able to do that!"

"But…" Morgiana gulped, "If you do that, you might die."

"At this rate everything we worked to protect will be for nothing!" he argued, "I've got to do this! Please, Morgiana!" he raised his dagger to his side, "Amon!" and turned it once more into a black sword.

"Okay." Morgiana nodded, using all her strength she flung the blonde up into the air with his sword pointed straight at them.

Judal just grinned and deflected the attack, throwing him back in the ground. He summoned large spike of ice for the Black Djinn to hold and turned it into a sword infused with black rukh, "This sword is loaded with both magoi from me and my Djinn, do you think you'll be able to withstand it!?"

Using what remaining strength he has, he blocked the sword.

"Just die already!" Judal roared

"Amon!" Alibaba called out, but his sword was snapped into two. The force from Judal's sword made him fly back.

"Alibaba!" Morgiana ran up to him, "The sword… it broke."

"Morgiana!" Alibaba shouted, "Throw me up again!"

"What are you saying, your sword is broken!"

"It's still here, I'm still here. I have to try again! One more time!"

From countless attempts, he tried and tried, and every time he tried, he fell. Every time Morgiana watched him, her heart kept on beating fast. Her eyes welled up as she feared he was nearing his last, but at the last moment when Judal was about to strike, a pillar of light appeared before them. Alibaba could not believe who he was seeing, as a boy with blue hair tied into a ponytail stood before him.

"Hello, Alibaba."

"Aladdin!"

Naruto and Hakuei woke up to feel the power coming back to them, "Aladdin." He whispered the name as he saw the boy standing with his hand out towards Alibaba.

"There you are again, kiddo." Judal sneered, "I won't lose again. Cause now I've got a Djinn too!" he summoned another spike of ice and flung it at the boy. "Now summon your Djinn!"

Aladdin summoned a spherical shield and melted it into water. "You mean Ugo? Ugo is no longer here."

"If you can't bring out your Djinn, then you're nothing but a dumb kid who needs to die." Judal released a blast of black rukh at the boy but was stopped as the white rukh surrounded Aladdin like a shield, "What? The rukh's protection?"

Aladdin summoned the rukh to take on the form of Ugo. Creating a white giant and blocking Judal's sword with no effort.

Judal snorted, "That's just heat magic in the form of a Djinn."

_'I'm okay now Ugo, because you taught me well. Even if I'm alone I can do it!'_ he then pointed his staff and casted a spell, **'Har-Har Infigar!"** he released a massive wave of heat, melting the ice that impaled Sinbad as well. "Are you alright, uncle Sinbad?"

"Y-Yes."

"All right, Mor, can you take uncle Sinbad back into the city? There are some people in there he needs to see."

"B-But!" Morgiana tried to plead with him.

"I'll be okay! Now go!"

"Is that all you got!? It will take more than you dumb kid!" Judal laughed as he gathered more black rukh.

Aladdin then gathered up all the white rukh in the form of people and absorbed it all, his forehead then began to glow a bright white light in the shape of an eye.

"What did you do Aladdin?" Alibaba asked him.

"I asked everyone to come," the Magi replied, "so that they can guide you and your friend. He's completely trapped in darkness right now. The only way to free him is to break through the darkness with your sword."

"Don't worry." Aladdin reassured him, "Amon's sword can be reforged. So long as we put our powers together. **Har-Har Infigar!**"

"That again?" Judal scoffed, "That won't work on me."

Instead of throwing at Judal and his Black Djinn, he used it on themselves, creating flames around the two, "The only magic I can use right now is heat magic. Luckily enough, your sword works with fire!"

With that Amon's sword was reforged using Aladdin's flames. Alibaba then found his determination and charged straight for the Black Djinn.

"As if I'd let you!" Judal barked as he launched a volley of ice at the blonde, only for them to be destroyed by Aladdin's heat magic.

Alibaba went straight for it and stabbed the creature right at the abdomen, making it roar in pain. Once there his consciousness was inside the Black Djinn where he found his friend covered in a dark shroud. Cassim despised him, how their blood was different, how much he was a good person, how he could live respectively, but Alibaba answered him with a punch to the face. "You're wrong! I just tried my hardest! I never once thought about royalty or blood! I had terrible days, I did terrible things too! I thought I was pathetic so many times! Don't make up crap about my life to justify yourself!"

"Shut up!" Cassim began, "Just shut up! I'm not going to lose to you!"

"No one's talking about winning or losing!" Gathering up their rukh the traded blows, "We were born in the same slums, we were born in the same country! We tried to live on this earth in the same way, we're both just as dirty! There's no difference!"

"Those are just words!" Cassim roared as their first connected, the force of the blows creating winds as black and white rukh collided, "You don't get it, people are different!" he ducked and hit Alibaba, making him fly back. He summoned his dark blade and stabbed the blonde right in the chest.

As Cassim kept on cursing his fate the day he was born, Alibaba began weeping. The white rukh began to leak out into Cassim and he then began to cry as tears started to flow down his face. Alibaba's tears touched the sword, causing it to disappear. Memories of when they were younger began to appear, how they met, the times when they played together with Cassim's sister before she died. They looked at a possible future where Cassim had a family and Alibaba became king, but still remained friends as they shared a drink together. His tears touched the ground and all became bright and clear as day. "I tried to force myself to stand in your place." The place began to crack, "The Djinn is breaking up, looks like our time together is up too."

"I came here to save you!"

"You've already done enough. I feel bad leaving without apologizing to those into this mess though. I should've talked to you more…"

"Cassim!" Alibaba pleaded, but as the crack went wider his friend was drawn to it with white rukh carrying him, "Wait, Cassim! Please wait!"

"Hey Alibaba, we're…

"What, Cassim?"

"We're…"

Alibaba's eyes widened as he heard his words, he started running up to him, not wanting to let him go, "Why would you ask me that question? Of course we are, you idiot! WE'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Hakuei approached a weeping Alibaba holding the body of Cassim who was now pitch black like coal, lifeless and unmoving. "Welcome back, Alibaba." Aladdin said with his eyes tearing up as well.

The Dragon King wrapped an arm around his wife as tears started flowing down their cheeks, saddened that Alibaba couldn't save his friend. They heard a thundering noise and turned around to see a blast of power coming from an island not too far from the city, incinerating the masked man, "It's over." Hakuei said.

"No, it's only the beginning."

With one last gift, Aladdin summoned the rukh of all those deceased in Balbadd, including Alibaba's mother and his father, the previous king of Balbadd before Ahbmad. Everyone who lost someone came to them as spirits, lifting their hearts.

"They are always watching over you." Aladdin said, "They never left you."

"That boy." Naruto said as he began to cry, "He's really something."

"Are you crying dear?" Hakuei asked him with a few tears running down her face.

"Me, cry? Never!"

"Now everyone!" Aladdin called out to the souls of the deceased, "Go back to your loved ones!"

Wives, husbands, children, grandchildren and grandparents came in the forms of glowing spirits. Meeting their loved ones one more time, tears of joy and happiness engulfed the entire country of Balbadd as they were once again reunited.

"He really is something." Hakuei leaned her head onto her husband's arm.

Morgiana entered the plaza and ran up to Aladdin and Alibaba, relieved that they're alright, she ran up to them and gave them a hug.

Sinbad smiled as he looked at the red headed whisker-faced Dragon King, "Magi are truly amazing, ne Naruto?"

"Ah." The red headed as he watched his sister engulf her friends with a bone crushing hug.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day the people of Balbadd were helping each other repair their damaged city, everyone set aside their differences and finally joined hand in hand for the betterment of their country. "Careful now, it's hot." Morgiana said as she poured soup into a bowl and gave it to a little boy.

"Thank you!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"First item on the agenda is the formation of a temporary government." Alibaba explained the to the trading leaders and merchants along with Barkak who stood beside him. "After that, we'll organize an election for all the citizens of Balbadd."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alibaba is working hard, isn't he?" Jafar asked as he poured some tea onto a cup for Sinbad who was also working on some documents.

"He's probably throwing himself into his work to get over the pain of not being able to save his friend."

"What about Naruto-sama and Hakuei-sama?"

"They're waiting for a special arrival at the docks."

**XXXXXXXX**

Both Uzumakis along decided to bring Morgiana to the docks, escorted by a cadre of Dragon Nation soldiers as guards, who finally arrived due to a storm. "Big brother, why are we here again?"

"That." Naruto pointed to a ship approaching them, "There are two people who want to meet you."

"Huh?"

As the ship docked it bore the symbol of fire, Morgiana widened her eyes as she recognized the emblem, this ship was from the Kingdom of Fire, which only meant one thing…

Two people went down the ramp of the ship, Morgiana could not help but look at the woman before her, she was young looking and had bright red hair like hers and the same red eyes she had.

"Naruto, where is she!?" the woman asked frantically.

"She's right here." Naruto pointed to Morgiana who was behind him. "Morgiana, say hello to our mom.

"Uh… hello."

Kushina gasped and immediately wrapped the younger red head in a tight hug, tracing her hand on her face, "You're real, you're here."

"H-Hai." Tears welled up in the eyes of the younger Fanalis, as she could not believe that the woman hugging her was her mother, "Y-You're my mother, right?"

"I am my little Morgiana, I am!"

"Hello Morgiana." A blonde man approached them.

"F-Father?"

The man only nodded as he joined in on the hugging.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Thank you!" Kushina was on the ground as she bowed in front of Alibaba, "Thank you so much for saving her!"

Alibaba was in a bit of shock as the woman who was bowing in gratitude was none other than Kushina Namikaze, Empress of the Kingdom of Fire. What's more was that she was crying in front of him, thanking him that he saved her baby girl. "I… uh." He did not know what to do, no ruler of a country has ever bowed down to him.

"Mom, he's overwhelmed right now." Morgiana tried to pick her mother up, but just like her she had super strength.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I didn't think I would ever meet her parents, I still can't believe that Morgiana is a princess." Alibaba sighed as he leaned forward in the balcony.

"I'm just happy that she finally got to reunite with her family." Aladdin said with a bright smile, he looked out into the horizon and saw the city being rebuilt, "Balbadd's rebuilding."

"Yeah." Alibaba nodded, "But the road is a long one." He felt a pang of pain in his left arm and saw that a snake bit him, "Ow! A snake! I've been bitten by a snake!"

Barkak rushed up to them and quickly grabbed the snake, "I'm not familiar with that type of snake before, but it does not appear to be poisonous."

"Are you okay, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked with worry.

"We have a problem!" a guard ran up to them and slammed the door open, "A huge armada of Kou Empire ships has been spotted offshore!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"That's the Kou Empire alright." Naruto frowned as he saw the emblems on the flags of the ships.

"What's the Kou Empire doing here?" Alibaba wondered out loud.

"They probably dispatched the armada right from the start." Sinbad answered his question, "That way they would take advantage of the rebellion and take control of Balbaddd."

"But the rebellion's been stopped!" Alibaba argued.

"But Kou doesn't know that." Hakuei told him, "And the new government is still in development. Balbadd is extremely vulnerable right now. If they insist that Balbadd is in an anarchic state, it will be difficult to refute them."

"Alibaba." Sinbad looked at the blonde directly in the eye, "You must leave this country immediately. Kou will without a doubt try to control all of royalty here in Balbadd."

"They will most likely take all rights from Balbadd and set up a puppet government." Naruto added. "Or… use them as the symbol of the previous tyrannical reign and execute them to make a point."

"No way!" Alibaba exclaimed, "Are you all telling me to abandon this country and run away!?"

All three of them nodded.

"No!" the blonde declared, "I will not run! Not this time! I can't do that! I made a promise, I promised Cassim and everyone else who died that I would make this country a better place! I won't run anymore." He drew his broke dagger and pointed it at the armada, "If it came down to it, I'd rather fight!"

Sinbad walked up to him and knocked him out, drawing no objection from anyone around them, "Forgive me, Alibaba. This is for the sake of both you and your country."

"Sinbad." Naruto turned to his best friend, "I have a plan, and I am sure this will work, since we're going to Kou to meet with the emperor I have a solution that will save Balbadd, but it's going to be risky."

"Whatever it is you have planned, do it."

**XXXXXXXX**

Alibaba woke up to the motion of his bed rocking sideways; he sat up and realized he was in a ship. He exited the cabin and went out into the deck of the ship, he looked forward to see the ship was approaching an island. "That's not Balbadd."

"That would be Sindria."

Alibaba turned around to see Jafar behind him with Aladdin.

"Where's Morgiana, and what do you mean Sindria?"

Jafar just gave him a soft smile and replied, "Morgiana went home with her family to spend some time with them, at her request she will rejoin you in a few months. We gave you medicine to keep you asleep for the duration of the voyage. As per Sin's instructions of course. King Sinbad and King Naruto along with his wife Queen Hakuei are headed to the Kou Empire. He said he would use his position as head of the Seven Seas Alliance to take responsibility for the negotiations, Naruto-sama said that he has a plan to permanently protect Balbadd from the Kou Empire."

Alibaba growled in anger, "What right do they have to do that!?"

"None whatsoever." Jafar replied, "But that doesn't mean that they don't have a duty to save both you and Balbadd."

Alibaba fell to his knees in defeat and balled up his fists, "Dammit…" he cursed as his fist slammed onto the wooden floor, "Dammit!" *punch* "Dammit!"

**Six months later**

**The Kingdom of Sindria**

Morgiana had finally rejoined her friends after spending some time with her long lost family, at her request she wanted to rejoin her friends. Kushina had given her, her old combat garments when she was younger, it consisted of a white yukata with a black obi wrapped around her waist. She had been thought how to use a sword by Naruto and gave her his old sword when he was sixteen. She was now currently sparring with Masrur in hand to hand combat when they heard the sound of gongs. "They're back."

"Ah." The older and larger Fanalis nodded.

Sindria was a beautiful island kingdom, but Morgiana thought the island city of Balaur was more beautiful. While Sindria had a certain beauty it did not compare to the Dragon Nation's wandering island city. An island that never stayed in one place thanks to special ancient crystals that were embedded deep into the island. Sindria was teeming with people of many different nationalities, like the Dragon Nation slavery was outlawed in this country.

"His majesty, King Sinbad, has returned!" a guard announced. At those words all the soldiers guarding the palace gate straightened their weapons as they made way for their king.

Sinbad was escorted by two more people following him while Jafar greeted him at the door, "Nothing brings me more joy than your safe return."

"Thanks for watching over this place in my absence." The king replied with a smile.

Escorted by Jafar and his two generals they walked through the hallways of his palace, "How are Alibaba and the rest doing?"

Jafar then gave him the report, "Princess Morgiana arrived only a month ago by ship, Alibaba and Aladdin were in foul moods for the entire first month after arriving, but they've long since settled down."

The purple haired king nodded, "Then round them up for me. I'll report of what came of our talks with Kou."

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'll start with the conclusion." Sinbad began as Alibaba and Aladdin stood in front of him. "The Dragon Nation has made Balbadd a part of its commonwealth to keep the Kou Empire's hands away. Naruto of course has allowed the city to govern itself as long as a small percentage of its income goes to the Dragon Nation. In title Balbad is part of the Dragon Nation but that is just to keep Kou away, but rest assured Balbadd is a people's republic."

"Then…" Alibaba had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Balbadd is officially safe under the banner of the Dragon Nation and the Seven Seas Alliance. The emperor of Kou was a bit upset but had no choice since Naruto is still a prince of the Kingdom of Fire."

"Thank you very much." Alibaba said as he bowed.

"I shouldn't be the one you should thank, the man you want to thank will be arriving shortly."

"Hai." The blonde nodded. "I gave the matter a lot of thought while you were gone, but I could never come up with a plan better than what you did. Therefore I still want to thank you."

"So what do you plan to do now, Alibaba?" Sinbad asked as he relaxed into his chair.

"I think it would be great if I could quietly support Balbadd from the outside." The blonde answered with a smile on his face.

"Quietly, huh?" Sinbad's face was a bit grim, "Unfortunately, that might prove rather difficult. The Organization has their eyes on you."

Alibaba narrowed his eyes, "The Organization?"

Sinbad nodded, "I believe I told you about the abnormalities of the world once before. Wars occur more frequently, and poverty and discrimination are getting worse. Those things are not all happening purely by coincidence. We call them… Al-Thamen, but they do not take on a single name for themselves."

"Al-Thamen…" Aladdin repeated its name.

Alibaba connected the dots, "Then what happened in Balbadd…"

"Yes." The king nodded once more, "The man who threw Balbadd's economies into chaos, the man who controlled the Black Djinn, and the one who pull's Judal's strings are all part of Al-Thamen."

Alibaba gritted his teeth.

"And they have members all around the world doing the same thing as we speak. That is why Naruto decided to annex Balbadd into the Dragon Nation, to prevent their hands from getting into Balbadd once more. We have been fighting Al-Thamen since before I established Sindria, Naruto probably has been too. Alibaba, if there is anger within you, please lend it to us." Sinbad's eyes went serious, "We could use your power in the fight against Al-Thamen."

Alibaba had a look of surprise.

"If you agree," Sinbad continued as he smiled, "we could help you attain the power you need to fight."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"I think you're aware, but both you and your Djinn Equip and Aladdin's magic are still incomplete."

Both Alibaba and Aladdin nodded.

"There's a powerful magician and a skilled swordsman here in this palace. I was thinking of asking them to be your teachers."

"There's a magician here?" Aladdin asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes." Sinbad confirmed, "there's a powerful water mage here. It's a bit strange for a magician to teach a Magi, as Magi stand at the apex of all magic users, but I think she will be able to teach you what you wish to learn."

"My lord!" a palace guard stormed into the room and bowed, "A southern sea creature has been sighted off the eastern shore."

"Perfect." Sinbad said with a smirk, "I will show you the power of those I would have you call teacher. Then it's up to you guys, think hard and make your own choices." The king then stood up from his seat and issued an order, "Eight Generals, assemble!"

**XXXXXXXX**

A ship bound for Sindria from Balaur was on its way when a crew member spotted something from the distance, "My King!" the man shouted, "I see something from the distance!"

Naruto walked up and got his own telescope, what he saw he could not believe his eyes, "Get a retrieval net, quickly!" he ordered.

The ship retrieved what seemed to be a large block of ice, but that is not what shocked them, for in that block of ice was a beautiful woman with long pink hair that reached down to her hips with two thick hair braids on the top sides of her head that have the appearance of small horns. She had a light colored dress with short sleeves that exposed her collarbone and belly. What was interesting was the strange marking on her forehead.

"Get me a fire mage! I want this ice carefully thawed, and get a doctor to tend to her condition!" Hakuei ordered, the Dragon Queen hadn't really changed much, but there was a noticeable bulge on her stomach. Yes, in a few months' time they will be expecting their first child, twins to be exact, a boy and a girl. The future parents were ecstatic to hear that they were expecting twins, Boruto and Himawari were to be their names. But right now they had their minds on one thing as they started a the block of ice with the woman in it.

Just who was this woman?

**NA: I will leave you people to guess who the woman in the ice is, no it is not Sakura.**

**Yes Balbadd is now part of Naruto's kingdom, but like a commonwealth country it governs itself, so thankfully the Kou Empire does not rule Balbadd.**

**If you people are wondering what outfit Morgiana was wearing, it is Kushina's genin outfit.**

**See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: really glad this story is going well, better than what I had expected. So here we are once again the beautiful fantasy world of Magi where idiots and geniuses collide and the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas strikes once more… probably.**

**Chapter 6: The name of the culprit is Sinbad**

Safely but surely they managed to thaw the ice and get the woman out of it safely, the Dragon Nation's best healing mages were on standby in case anything happened, but it seems that the woman is healthy. "How long do you think till she wakes up?"

"I do not know my king." The healer said as she shook her head, "My guess is she could wake up any day."

"Very well." Naruto nodded, "Once we dock at Sindria I will have Yamraiha take a look at her."

"A wise decision my king." The healer bowed and made her way out of the room.

Hakuei hummed in thought as she sat down and looked at the woman, "Judging by the block of ice, this woman could be from a time before us."

"It's uncertain my love." the king said, "But I do know this was no coincident, fate led her to us."

"Could she be related to the Magi?"

"I do not know, but it is a possibility." He looked out the window and looked at the sun, "We should be there in a few hours."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So this is a Mahrajan!" Alibaba looked at the crowds of people attending the festival. After his teacher named Sharrkan who is one of Sinbad's eight generals slew the sea creature, its meat was then used for the festival. Mahrajan was a festival celebrating the harvest of the giant sea creature, a few times a year these sea creatures that inhabit the waters around Sindria will get past the island's natural walls and attempt to lay waste. It is then the duty of Sindria's eight generals to slay the beast. Sinbad turned this attack into a performance, calming the people's fears and earning them tourists. The creature itself is abundant in meat and protein, even with the entire country sharing its meat leftovers are still existent due to the creature's size.

"It's such a grand festival!" Aladdin said in agreement.

"This festival is really great!" the blue haired Magi had a grin, "All the girls dress up so specially!" just as he said that a girl wearing a mask and a dancer's outfit approached them, giving a flower necklace to Alibaba.

"Oh thank you. Say Aladdin," the blonde turned to his friend, "where's Morgiana?"

"I don't know."

The girl then tugged Alibaba's left sleeve and lifted her mask, revealing to them that it was Morgiana herself, "What are you saying, Alibaba? I've been in front of you this whole time."

The blonde's eyes widen as he couldn't believe that this extremely beautiful girl was Morgiana herself, she even had the aura of a princess surrounding her.

"Wow!" Aladdin had stars in his eyes, "You look great, Mor!"

"Really?" the red head asked them as she begun to feel nervous.

"Y-Yeah, you look great!" Alibaba nodded vigorously as he couldn't take his eyes off of her, "You're so gorgeous I couldn't recognize you."

Morgiana went rigid before turning around, rubbing her now flushed cheeks as she became flustered by the blonde's compliment.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sinbad was currently laughing as he was now surrounded by a dozen beautiful women embracing him, he truly lived up to the title of Lady Killer if all these girls were fawning over him. He then looked to see Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin walking up the stairs to his direction, "Ah you three, I've been waiting for you guys." Before he could say anything a loud gong sound was heard all through the festival, the purple haired man turned his head to see a large approaching ship.

"That ship is huge!" Alibaba gasped, the ship itself was wooden like any other ship, it was a massive trimaran with a single platform on top of it. Cannons were laid out on all sides of the ship and it was littered with soldiers. Its sails were colored green with a golden dragon emblem weaved on the largest sail.

"Ah they're here."

"Big brother's here." Morgiana smiled.

The blonde's jaw dropped, "Wait that's his ship!?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Within the king's party area the royal Uzumaki couple was escorted by Sinbad's guards, "Welcome to Sindria, Lord Naruto and Lady Hakuei."

"We thank you for your hospitality." Naruto said as he bowed.

Sinbad looked at Hakuei and smiled even brightly, "Queen Hakuei, it warms my heart to see that your expecting your first child."

"Twins, we are having twins." The woman corrected.

"I'm gonna be an auntie?" Morgiana's eyes had stars in them.

"Morgiana!" Hakuei walked up to the red head and hugged her, "I love your outfit, you look beautiful! Are you perhaps trying to catch the eye of a certain man you like?"

The girl only blushed at that statement as she could not deny it.

"Congratulations Naruto." Sinbad shook the hand of his best friend.

"Thank you my friend, I had not realized that Mahrajan was on tonight." The male red head chuckled, "Thanks for watching for watching over Morgiana."

"It's my pleasure." The king then gestured to the pillows on a red carpet, "Now please sit, you must be hungry from your journey."

Once everyone was settled in, the eight generals all stood behind Sinbad, "Alibaba, let me introduce you all to my eight generals. You already know Jafar." He gestured to the white haired man in a politician's garb, "He usually attends to the matters of the state, but he's also a master of a special type of assassination and could be your sparring partner later."

"If you wish." The man said with a small bow.

The king then pointed to the Fanalis, "Masrur usually wields a large sword, but he's not the best for teaching swordsmanship. He's been a swordsman for a long time but long since abandoned that, so his skills are a little rusty."

"I apologize." The Fanalis said with a neutral voice.

"Dad, can I drink alcohol?" a rather large boy ran past them.

"No you can't." an extremely large man with light blue hair stood behind Alibaba and his friends, startling them, "Did you drink, boy?"

"That's HInahoho." Sinbad chuckled, "one of the Imuchakk warriors of the unexplored lands by the North Pole. His body might look abnormally large but all of his people are like that, so don't worry."

"Nice to meet you." Hinahoho patted Alibaba on the head.

The king then looked right behind him and saw a dragon like man standing there, "This is Drakon, he was once a soldier from the Partevia Empire. He looks like a dragon now, but believe it or not he was once human."

The dragon man only nodded before turning to Naruto, "Lord Naruto, an honor to see you once again."

"The honor is all mine, the dragons of Balaur miss your company."

Drakon nodded, "I will be sure to visit Balaur later."

"Drakon is an honorable man." Sinbad told the young teenagers, "He even has a beautiful wife." A beautiful brunette with a buxom figure was standing beside Drakon. Aladdin being the pervert he is tried to glomp the woman's breasts but was stopped by Alibaba by tugging his hair.

"You can't do that to a married woman!" the blonde scolded.

Aladdin began to pale when he turned around to see Hakuei glaring daggers at him and retreated back to his seat.

"What? You got a problem with that?" a blue haired woman with a beautiful body that had sea shells covering her chest was trading verbal blows with a dark skinned white haired man.

"Your head is big enough already, the hat on top is just overkill. It's an eyesore!"

"You two already know your teachers," he pointed to the two people bickering, "the woman is Yamraiha, she is from Magnostadt. And the next is Sharkann from Heliohapt."

"AHAHA!" a petite blonde girl laughed at the two, "You two are acting like a married couple!"

"The girl over there is Pisti, she is from Artemina."

"Hi!" the girl waved at them.

"And the last but not least is Spartos from Sasan." Said man only nodded in greeting.

Sinbad then turned to Alibaba with a smile on his face, "These people are members of the royal families from allied countries that I had to give refuge to, for one reason or another, or people that cannot remain in their countries for personal reasons and now live here in Sindria. Alibaba," he called out, "they are people similar to you in a sense."

The Uzumakis or Hakuei more like it was just munching on her food as her cravings got to her once more, she was already on her tenth plate. "Hime-chan, slow down."

"I can't help it, they're so good!"

"You two are so cute!" Pisti cooed.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you, Alibaba," The blonde boy looked up at the purple haired king. "During the negotiations with the Kou Empire, I undertook one of their requests."

"I remember that." Naruto nodded, "The Emperor requested that you take one of their princes to study here in Sindria."

Hakuei stopped eating and looked at her husband. "Do you know who?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't, sorry love."

"It's a complicated situation," Sinbad told Alibaba, "so please observe him."

Alibaba thought for a minute before nodding, "Okay."

"Oh." Jafar spoke up, "King Sin, did you also manage to settle matters with Princess Kougyoku?"

Sinbad tilted his head in confusion, "Whatever could you be talking about?"

That was when the king's advisor began to panic, "Huh?"

"Ditz of the Seven Seas." Muttered the male Fanalis Masrur.

The Uzumakis were staring nervously at Sinbad as knowing the purple haired king he could have done something stupid.

"No way…" Jafar panicked, "you didn't make a move on her, did you?"

"I went for diplomatic reasons!" Sinbad reassured them, "Of course I didn't make a move on her."

"You still have no desire to take a wife, my king?" Drakon asked.

"You should Sinbad!" Hinahoho said in agreement, "Kids are great. You should have a lot!"

"They are." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his wife's swollen belly, making her lean on his shoulder, "And I can't wait for ours to come."

"That's right!" Hinahoho raised his cup, "Congratulations to the Dragon King and Queen, future parents!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sinbad stood up and looked over the plaza filled with people celebrating, "Even without kids, I already have a huge family." he raised his cup towards them, making them cheer loudly.

"MAY KING SINBAD AND SINDRIA BE BLESSES!" one of the people shouted.

"CHEERS!"

**XXXXXXXX**

As the party went on, Morgiana was with Hakuei talking while Naruto sat down beside Sinbad, "You found a woman in a block of ice?"

Naruto nodded, "Judging by the age of the ice, it's ancient. I need to have Yamraiha check up on her to make sure she's alright. If my hunch is correct, she could be related to the Magi, or possibly Aladdin himself."

Sinbad cupped his chin as he thought for a moment, "I'll have her take a look at her, right now let's just celebrate, the woman isn't in any danger right?" the Dragon King nodded, "Then we can relax for a bit, my guess is she won't wake up anytime soon, but I will send for healers to keep an eye on her. By the way," he nudged his friend as he turned his eyes on Morgiana, "I think your sister is smitten with Alibaba."

"Do not even joke about that Sinbad." Naruto hissed, "That's my sister you're talking about!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The week past and everything fell to normality in Sindria, the Royal Dragon Family was on an extended stay in the country for both political and vacation reasons as they hadn't had a honeymoon yet. While Hakuei loved Balaur she had never been to Sindria so they decided to travel there as Morgiana was there as well. Aladdin had been progressing slowly with Yamraiha's teachings and Alibaba had begun learning how to fight with a sword.

Of course Naruto had personally taken to teaching Morgiana the way of the sword as well while Masrur handled her hand to hand combat. Like any member of the Namikaze family, they have their own swords style that is exclusive to Fire Country, but this time Naruto was teaching Morgiana the Dragon Sword, a sword style passed down to Naruto from Ao Kuang himself. "Move your right foot forward Morgiana."

"Hai." The fire princess nodded as she dropped into a stance with her sword over her in an angle.

"Good." The older Fanalis nodded, "Now strike!"

Morgiana did as she was told and flung herself forward using her Fanalis strength, she swung her sword from the left and clashed with her brother's blade, the sound of cold steel ringing through the forest. The Dragon King nodded in approval, "You've improved, that's it for today. We have to meet the delegates from the Kou Empire after all."

"Hai."

**XXXXXXXX**

At the docks both the Royal Dragon Family, Sinbad's compatriots, and Alibaba's group were now standing in the pier as the Kou Empire ship lowered its ramp. Hakuei widened her eyes when she saw the first person to come out. "I am the Fourth Prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuryuu." He was a young man with the same dark hair as Hakuei's but his left face along with his left eye was left scarred, like it was burned.

"Welcome to Sindria." Replied the King of Sindria.

"Even without my stepfather's command, I have longed wished to meet you, sir."

"I am honored."

"Hakuryuu."

The Kou Prince turned to see Hakuei, "Aneue."

"So they're siblings" Alibaba deduced as he saw the interactions, he was then surprised to see Hakuryuu bow to Naruto.

"Aniki, it is with great heart to know you are alive and well. Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"Rise Ryuu." Naruto chuckled, "You do not need to bow to your brother-in-law, I am also happy to let you know you will be an uncle soon."

The dark haired prince widened his eyes and turned to the swollen belly of his sister, "Truly?"

Hakuei nodded, "Twins, a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations." Hakuryuu bowed once more.

"They seem close." Aladdin told his blonde friend.

"Hakuryuu, I would also like you to meet my sister, Morgiana Namikaze, Second Princess of The Kingdom of Fire and Princess of Dragons."

"It is an honor, Morgiana-dono."

"Hello." The red head nodded, she was still not used to such greetings.

"By the way Lord Hakuryuu," Sinbad said as he pointed to a person behind the Kou Prince. "didn't I already meet the woman behind you?"

Jafar gasped as he recognized the woman, "Lady Kougyoku!?"

Said woman was smiling sweetly at Sinbad with an ominous aura surrounding her.

Hinahoho grinned, "Oh you mean the one who has the hots for Sinbad?"

"So she followed him here!" Pisti cooed and giggled with Yamraiha as they blushed at how romantic that was.

"Thank you for the other day." Kougyoku greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Likewise." Sinbad nodded.

"Eh?" Jafar was surprised to see they were being friendly with each other.

"Huh?" Pisti observed, "They're acting normal."

"So nothing happened." Jafar sighed in relief, "Thank goodness!"

"Awww." Sharkann sighed in disappointment, he always liked a bit of drama.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Sinbad told the Kou Princess, "We never got the chance to meet back in Kou, did we? Well, I'm truly happy to be meeting you once again here!"

Kougyoku began to twitch violently, "Did he say, 'Never got the chance to meet?'" suddenly out of nowhere she grabbed a sword and slashed a bit of Sinbad's hair with an enraged look on her face. This of course got surprised and shocked looks from everyone, with Hakuei's jaw dropped thinking Kougyoku was being an idiot for attacking a King in his own home country.

Sinbad paled as he was trying to register what just happened, "Eh?"

"Curse you, Sinbad!" Kougyoku cursed the king, "I'd resolved to swallow my tears and endure it for the sake of my country if you apologized," she then grabbed her metal vessel and turned it into a sword, "but I can't forgive you at all! Duel me, Sinbad! For the barbarous act of violating the body of a maiden, YOU DESERVE TO DIE TEN THOUSAND DEATHS!"

Naruto and Hakuei had their jaws drop after hearing what they heard, they then glared at Sinbad angrily. "I knew it!" Jafar exclaimed as he too glared at the king, "Sinbad, what did you do to her!?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Sinbad denied.

"What's the meaning of this, Your Highness?" Jafar then asked the princess, only for her to break down and fall to the grind crying.

"Ah great…" Hinahoho said, "Jafar made her cry."

Whispers and mutters were heard when Kougyoku's assistant and vassal intervened, "Excuse me. "It would be cruel to force the princess to describe what happened herself. Please allow me to continue. According to the princess herself this is what happened:

On the last night of King Sinbad's and King Naruto's visit to the Kou Empire, a farewell banquet was held. When morning broke and the princess awoke in bed, she found King Sinbad beside her naked in bed.

"WHAT!?" Naruto roared, "Why wasn't I told of this!? I am still considered a Fire Prince, why was I not told!?"

Jafar paled, he could not believe this happened.

"If," Ka Koubun continued, "after all this, you insist that nothing happened. I would very much like to hear your explanation… King Sinbad!" the vassal of the princess demanded as said princess kept on crying.

Sinbad on the other hand looked shocked with a dumb look, raising his hand as he tried to get their attention.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Cut to commercial break… wait never mind this is a fanfic, not a TV Show, well it can be… I guess. After all it is a fanfic of a TV Show and a manga, so it can be… I think.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_I am Sinbad, King of Sindria. I have overcome countless crises in the past, but now I am facing a graver danger than I have ever before._

Kougyoku then turned to glare at him, "Curse you Sinbad, for defiling the body of a Kou Princess! Should you refuse, I will just kill you then I too, shall die." She just kept on weeping as she pointed the sword to herself.

"Ah!" Ka Koubun made a horrified look, "my poor princess!"

"What a huge scandal!" a Kou soldier said out loud as others gasped. "You must be in such pain, Your Highness…"

_'Did I do it?'_ Sinbad mentally asked himself as he placed a finger in his forehead while trying to recount the events during his visit at the Kou Empire, _'I'm sorry, but I remember nothing. Would a man known as the Conqueror of the Seven Seas really get crude with a woman while hopelessly intoxicated? Not that such haven't happened before, but…'_

"A lewd act by the King of Sindria…" Jafar spoked up, making sad king cringe, "followed by the princess' suicide…" Sinbad then paled, "leading to a war with the Kou Empire!"

_'I-I would never commit such an injustice against my own people!' _the king then placed a hand over his face, _'Hold on-hold on! How could such a thing happen in the first place!? During my stay, I never even met with the princess… not once!'_

Sharkann then turned to Spartos, "Come to think of it, the king wasn't drunk at all last night."

"Yeah."

"Right!?" the king turned to his two generals, relieved that they were supporting him, "I only had a sip or two as a courtesy. Afterwards, I headed straight to my room."

"And we definitely saw that you did." Spartos said with a nod.

"Right!" Sinbad made a thumbs up, "I just went right to sleep. Like I said, nothing happened between the princess and me."

"Then tell me!" Kougyoku demanded, "Why was I in your room!?"

Sinbad gulped as he had no idea why as well, "Your Highness, I unfortunately have no memory of that…"

Kougyoku then began to cry more, "But then why were you naked? Did you have some reason to remove your clothing while asleep?"

Sinbad nodded cheerfully, "That is not an infrequent occurance."

_'You bloody idiot.'_ Naruto face palmed.

Kougyoku then attempted to cut his face, "Don't insult me!" she screamed before holding her sword to his throat, "If you're going insist on playing innocent, then why don't you hear my version of what happened? That night I stayed in a corner of the room at the banquet. But the festivities were over before I got a chance to speak to you… and after that… I was assaulted by some unknown person and lost consciousness… the next thing I knew, I had woken up in Lord Sinbad's room!"

"Meaning… what?" inquired Jafar.

"Meaning, this is most likely what happened!" Exclaimed Ka Koubun. "In order to satiate his own twisted desire, he knocked the princess unconscious, after which he committed the deed!"

"That's twisted!"

"That's why I've been telling him to take a wife!"

"How heinous!"

Sinbad turned to his generals, who were all watching him accusingly, "You guys." He pleaded, "Have some faith in your king, will you? For crying out loud do you believe that I'd get drunk enough to act so disrespectfully during a diplomatic mission?" the looks on their faces spoke volumes of what his generals actually thought.

"I do believe it." Jafar gave his king a deadpanned look, "As far as your drinking habits are concerned, I have no trust in you whatsoever."

"It's always the same old story, after all." Masrur added.

"There's an endless stream of complaints from women you've hit on." Spartos added as well.

"The other day, we got a complaint from an old lady!" followed Pisti with a cheerful smile.

"Although we did take pre-emptive measures."

"Actually." Yamraiha said with a bit of shame, "even I was once…"

"What the hell!?" Sharkann gasped.

Sinbad looked at Naruto and his wife with a hopeful look but was only given glares from them, "I expected better from you, Sinbad. I can't believe you would do something like this."

"And we were planning to make him the twins' godfather." Hakuei lamented.

The purple haired man hung his head in defeat, "What's up with that? Was the trust between us nothing but a lie?"

"As if we'd listen to the ramblings of a drunkard!"

"To take responsibility for your actions…" Stated Ka Koubun, "you have no other choice but to marry the princess!"

Sinbad abruptly turned to look at the robe-clad man in shock, "Marry her!?"

"But of course." Ka Koubun nodded, "If you had done such things as her betrothed, the princess' honor would remain unscathed. Our Emperor would be willing to offer her to a man such as you."

"Hold up! Who are you too…?"

"It can't be helped." Jafar said.

"A political marriage with the Kou Empire?" inquired Yamraiha.

"If it's a matter of either war or good will, he probably doesn't choice." Continued the white-haired man, "There's no way around it, to share the fate of a disgraced master… is a vassal's job after all."

All eight generals stepped forward, "King Sinbad! Please come to a decision!"

Like a deer caught in the headlights as he shifted his eyes between, the princess, his best friend and his vassals before raising his fists into the air, "I can't take this anymore!" he then turned to the blue-haired water mage, "Yamraiha, use your power to prove my innocence!"

The woman gave him a worried look, "Are you sure about that? I can only show you what really happened, you know."

"That's fine." The king gave her a determined look.

Yamraiha nodded as she held out her hands, "Alright come with me. Princess? You too. I shall show you what really happened." water then began to gather around her hands.

"Princess, you mustn't!" Ka Koubun panicked, getting narrowed eyes from Naruto and Hakuei, this was getting suspicious. _'What are you hiding, Ka Koubun?'_

**"Sharrar Rakesa!" **the spheres of water then fell to the ground, rising up and taking the form of watery versions of Sinbad and Princess Kougyoku.

"What is this?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm using the rukh to tell us what happened that night." The water mage said with a small smile, "And you cannot like to this particular magic." More water surrounded the appropriate likeness, setting the scene that looked like a bedroom of the Imperial Palace. "Right. He's sleeping." She said as they watched Sinbad's figure sleep on the bed.

"Where's the princess?" Aladdin asked.

Their eyes then turned to the second likeness that was walking through a large hallway, "She's walking." Their eyes widened slightly as the princess' figure was lifted of the floor.

"She's floating." Noted the young Magi.

"Someone's carrying her." Naruto added, who glanced skeptically at the princess' advisor who began to pale considerably, "And now she's being placed next to Sinbad…" he continued as they watched the figure be placed beside Sinbad's likeness.

"So uncle Sinbad didn't anything, right?" Aladdin said happily who got a return smile from said king.

"But he might start doing something to her now!"

"He could have made someone else carry her!" Sharkann exclaimed.

Jafar then covered Aladdin's eyes, "There are children here!"

Drakon and Hinahoho were blushing and grinning lecherously while Spartos was looking sick, "But we have a duty to see this through." Pisti was blushing with the same type of grin as she peeked through her fingers.

"Yeah." Hinahoho nodded.

"Ka Koubun." Hakuei said, making the man jump as he knew whose voice it was, "You're looking rather pale, is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing your highness!" the man vigorously shook his head.

"So he didn't do anything after all." They heard Jafar's voice as they saw the likeness do nothing after Yamraiha fast-forwarded it.

"See, what did I tell you? I didn't do anything, did I?" said a cheerful and obviously relieved Sinbad. He was then bombarded with apologies as they now know that he was right all along. "Do you realize how much grief you caused me?" He then turned to the princess in still in question with a relieved smile, "As you can see princess, nothing happened. Neither your body nor your honor have been defiled."

"Y-You're right." The princess stuttered with her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't let them deceive you! Such dubious magic proves nothing! Just be a man and admit your guilt, Kign Sinbad!" Ka Koubun exclaimed and both Dragon King and Queen frowned at the way he was trying to push it, _'Don't think you can fool us.'_

"Enough, Ka Koubun." Kougyoku ordered.

"Princess!?"

"To be honest, even I thought it was strange." Confessed the Kou Princess, "Neither my clothes nor my hair were out of place, but I was so confused and so scared that I made a commotion." She then turned to face as she sobbed in her sleeves, facing Sinbad, his eight generals, Naruto and his pregnant wife, "I'm sorry, I am also sorry Naruto-onii-sama, Hakuei-onee-sama, I embarrassed myself in front of you two!"

Sharkann stared at the princess, "But that means someone else is the culprit."

"I feel sorry for her now." Yamraiha added.

"Ka Koubun." Naruto called out.

"H-Hai!?"

"Who do you think is the culprit? Surely an act such as this is considered treason, and is punishable by death."

"I-I don't know, my lord." The man began to sweat as he could not go against such a man, despite him being king of the Dragon Nation he was still a prince of the Kingdom of Fire, not to mention his wife was Hakuei, daughter of Empress Ren Gyokuen.

"A shame," the Dragon King said in sarcasm, "because I have a feeling the culprit is still among us. And when I find him… he will experience such unimaginable pain for doing such a thing to a girl I consider a sister."

"We're sorry!" two Kou guards knelt in front of him, "Please forgive us Your Highness! It was all Ka Koubun's idea!"

The robed man's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he stared at the two guards with horrified expressions on his face, "What the…" he sputted, "Are you two idiots!"

"Because we don't want to die!" the first guard said "And we can't defy a Fire Prince and his wife who happens to be the Kou Empress' daughter!"

"And we feel sorry for the princess." The second one added.

Jafar then ordered the Sindrian guards, "Seize the renegades who tried to frame King Sinbad!"

"I can't let myself be caught now!" Ka Koubun shouted as he drew his sword from its sheathe, making Naruto drop to a stance as he shielded his pregnant wife. Morgiana seeing that her family was in danger drew her sword as well.

Before long Hakuryuu knocked the sword from Ka Koubun's hands, "Enough of this farce!" he ordered as all heads tuned to him, "King Sinbad, this uproar was caused by the immorality of my countrymen." He fell to his knees and bowed before Sinbad, "We also have clairvoyance magic in my country. It confirmed that your water magic saw was also true. Am I wrong, Ka Koubun?" he said pointedly without glancing back at the robed man.

"N-No…" the man choked out and looked away from the prince.

"On behalf of the Kou Empire, I apologize for my companions' disrespectful behaviour!" the Kou Prince said as he lowered his head even further, "However as I have other reason for being here, my sister and brother-in-law being one of those reasons, I ask for your permission to remain here."

Sinbad smiled at him kindly, "Of course, you have my permission." Naruto and Hakuei gave him looks of gratitude.

"Thank you very much." The prince said in gratitude.

"Over such a trivial matter." One of the other guards said.

"To make the prince go down on his knees…"

"And to make it worse it all happened in front of Lord Naruto and Lady Hakuei."

"It's not trivial! I had no other choice!" Ka Koubun wailed as he fell to his knees, "For a dirty trash like me to harbor any dreams, this was the only way to go!"

"Please don't talk like that!" Kougyoku pleaded as she approached the man, "You are a fine, upstanding person, Ka Koubun."

"Princess!" the robed man then hugged her and wept on her shoulder.

_'Oh please, you are nothing but a greedy man Ka Koubun.'_ Naruto just stared at the man. He had to resist the urge to laugh when he saw Jafar spit on the man's face.

"Are you sure about letting them off the hook?" Jafar asked Sinbad.

"It's fine." Sinbad said, "That is Hakuei's little brother after all and he seems to respect Naruto a great deal. And it doesn't look like that prince will be heading home until he fulfills whatever his goal is. Besides, I believe he will behave since Lady Hakuei is here."

**XXXXXXXX**

"This is amazing!" Hakuryuu said as he stood on the balcony of Sindria's Royal Palace with Sinbad, Naruto, and Hakuei. "To have founded such a country with as this in your own lifetime… and you've also assembled the Seven Seas Alliance with Naruto-aniki. It must have taken extraordinary talent and personal virtue to have accomplished this."

"You exaggerate a lot, don't you?" Sinbad chuckled.

"No, you're the first person who ever spoke out so strongly against the Kou Emperor."

"That was out of my sheer desire to get him to put the down the sword he raised against Balbad. And I did not do that alone, Naruto himself annexed Balbadd into his empire."

"Even after what I did." Naruto added, "We still want to have amicable relations with the Kou Empire."

"King Sinbad, Naruto-Aniki…" the prince said with his eyes narrowed, "You're both lying." Naruto and Hakuei nearly gasped at his sudden bluntness, he was never like this before. Sinbad was also taken aback by his sudden words. "Amicable relations is merely lip service."

"What are you trying to say Hakuryuu?" Hakuei asked him with a worried look, she had never seen him act like this before.

"Please don't get me wrong." Hakuryuu replied, "It's not as though I wish to be antagonistic towards you. I have something important to tell you." this made the two kings narrow their eyes, "The organization that inhabits the Kou Empire has set its sights on Sindria. And it is already on the move."

Hakuei gasped while her husband narrowed his eyes even more, "Assuming you're speaking the truth, why would you a prince of the Kou Empire be telling us this? Just what is your purpose here?"

"One reason is because you and aneue are now part of the Seven Seas Alliance with King Sinbad." He answered, "The other is… to destroy the Kou Empire."

**XXXXXXXX**

Deep within the Sindria Royal Palace, Yamraiha under the request of Naruto was checking on the woman he had found under a block of ice. The pink haired woman was now currently placed on a bed in the medical wing. Unknown to the Yamraiha's attention the woman muttered a single world.

"Aladdin."

**NA: And done! I will still keep you guys guessing to who the woman is, but I will tell you that she is a character from Magi.**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
